Starcraft: MS
by Fire2287
Summary: Starcraft, Gundam, star trek crossover. contains characters from many anime, video game and tv series. this is the story of a man who gets thrown foreward in time and must live in a new world.
1. Disclaimer

**Foreword (Disclaimer)**

This story is fictional. All references to actual people are completely unintentional.

The following is a list of disclaimers (in other words, I DO NOT OWN THESE.)

Title, units, people, planets, technology, governments, and races of the video game series "Starcraft." they belong to Blizzard Entertainment.

Units, people, technology, concepts, and governments from the "Mobile Suit Gundam" meta-series. They belong to Sunrise Studios. The only unit that is mine is the RX-01.

Units, people, technology, concepts, and races from the "Star Trek" series. They belong to the late Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures and whichever respective television networks that have played Star Trek on their network.

Units, planets, technology and races from the "Gradius" video game series. They belong to Konami.

Any References to actual trucking, Food Processing, or other companies is unintentional.

All United States Vehicles, Aircraft, Ranks, MOS, Bases and Military locations mentioned in this story belong to the US DOD and their respective branches.

This still a work in progress. Further disclaimers will be given as the chapters progress.

To the owners of there respective property, this is a fan fiction, so please don't press charges if you I did not give enough credit, its my first story and I am trying to cover everything.

To the readers, This is my first story. The First five Chapters will seem a little lengthy and dry but trust me they are to build the main characters "Character." Please be nice. I hope you enjoy.

In the Story, "Words in quotations" indicate spoken word, "_While Italicized words in quotations"_ indicate thoughts.


	2. Intro

**Introduction**

My name is Fleet Admiral Tom Radford, Prime Minister of the Jaburian Federation, Commander of the Jaburian Federations Archangel Battle fleet. I

never intended to write this story, but after the MS Project incident in the year 2018 and the DG Incident in 2524, I decided to write it. The information

in this story was previously designated top secret to protect myself and the critical information regarding these incident and the Special Forces

surrounding the subsequent events. But after careful consideration and cooperation from my former government, I am now able to reveal all of what

has happened to me over the past several years. It all started on that Sunday in 2010, when I made the choice to resign from my security job. I was

twenty-two.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Decisions**

Sunday, 02/21/2010

0803

…

…

"-Sigh- this job may pay well, but you know what…sometimes it can just be a pain in the ass."

I said as I sat in the high seat of the Gallant foods guard shack that I was in. It was quite small, with two lift gates on each side guarding the main

entrance to the plant. I had just received the schedule for that day from both the receiving and shipping departments. It didn't look good. All in all

there were sixty outgoing bills, fifteen live loads, and twenty unloading appointments. I also received word that several visitors and new

employees were coming today. The busiest day I had ever seen in the three years that I have worked there. And to top it off one of my officers

had a sudden emergency the night before that landed him in the hospital. His parents said that he had appendicitis. …Serious…. I was the

youngest person in my company to ever make supervisor and the rank of Security Captain. As the site supervisor I had to decide whether or not to

call in for a flex officer, which is an officer that stands in for the regular officer. The problem was that the notice was too short. So the 3rd shift

officer and I had to do a twelve hour shift that day. I liked being with Milanis Security, but I couldn't help but think that I had a different calling

waiting for me.

I had just gotten settled in when the first truck of my shift called in on the radio. "Gallant Guard shack, do you gotta copy?"

"Yes I do, who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"This is MPT Truck 4122 with empty trailer 5012, Call number 988395, over" "Stand by…"

I typed the call number on the computer, and the trailer he was picking came up on the screen.

"…4122, you are picking up trailer 3209 from door 7, over."

"10-4."

The truck entered the plant and went about its business. Then two minutes later, "Gallant Guard Shack this is Mac 1017 with 895 carrying

de-fatted beef at minus 10. Seal is 345992. I have a 10 o'clock appointment. PO is 1079802-32-0, over." "Stand by…"

I confirmed the appointment. But I didn't have room because I had six trucks waiting inside for their appointment time to come around.

"1017, I have confirmed your appointment. However, authorization to enter the facility is denied due to congestion of traffic, over."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"_New guy."_

"Go back to the truck stop and wait but keep your radio on channel 8 and I will contact you when entry is authorized, over."

"10-4"

After about four and a half hours of this I just got tired of it, but I still had a job to do. At about 12:46 I finally got a break in the constant calling in

of trucks for about thirty minutes. I ate my lunch and called in to headquarters.

-Ring-

-Ring-

-Ri…click- "Milanis Security Services. This is Amy, How Can I help you?" The lady on the line said.

"Hello Amy, This is Captain Radford over at Gallant foods. Is Jack Sanders in?" "Yes he is, sir. Hold on please." 'click'

…

…

…

_It's still a little odd calling myself "Captain."_

…

…

-Click- "Hey Tom, What's up?" Jack Sanders is the 2nd in command for the Sparrow office of Milanis Security Services. He and I had been friends for

almost three years, and he was kind of a jerk sometimes but I know he meant well and his command skills were top notch.

"Hey Jack. Listen when my shift is over I would like to talk to you in person about something."

"Okay, I'll see you at the office at eight thirty."

"Yes Sir." I then hung up the phone.

"…"

"…"

"…okay." I then picked up the phone again and dialed a number.

-ring-

-ring-

-click- "Good Afternoon, US Army Illinois National Guard, this Staff Sergeant Anderson, How Can I Help you?"

"Hello Staff Sergeant. My name is Tom Radford. I would like information on how to join the USMA at West Point."

12:53

"… All right Tom. I got your information. I would like to see you on Wednesday at 4 pm. Is that okay?"

"No. I am working at that time. Would Tuesday be better?"

"… Sure, at four?"

"Yeah, see you then Sergeant."

"OK, Bye"

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

"-Crackle- Gallant Guard Shack…"

19:43

I had just handed out my twenty-fourth outgoing bill when my relief's car pulled into the plant. His name was Walter Sanderson. He was 18 years

old and had been with Milanis for about two months. He was still a little green but he was a quick learner. When he first started working at Hormel

he usually relieved and was relieved by security officers of his own rank and he worked weekend's third shift because he was also working for

three days during the week at another site in Rockford. That day was the first time he was to relieve me.

He came up to the window. He snapped to attention so hard that he was literally stiff as a board. He then saluted me and loudly said,

"GOOD AFTERNOON SIR, SECURITY OFFICER SANDERSON REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR!"

"_Sanderson, I appreciate the willingness and wanting to be militaristic to impress me but the way you do it is unnecessary."_

I saluted back and said "At ease before you sprain something."

He dropped his salute and relaxed a little. I continued. "Walter, were you in JROTC?"

"YES SIR. I RETIRED FROM JROTC AS A SERGEANT MAJOR, SIR."

"Well then, if you are trying to impress me, DON'T." I saw that he kind of flinched.

"For several reasons. ONE: You are too loud. TWO: you are way too stiff. And THREE: If ever call me sir again, I am going to scream."

That time he was definitely taken aback.

He said "I'm sorry si…"

I quirked up an eyebrow at him.

"…Captain"

"_sigh. Okay." _

"I'll accept that…now are you ready to do a twelve hour shift?"

"Yes, Captain I am."

"Good. Now, at 2300 you will still do your inside round and you will do your outside round a 0100. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Excellent. Just a second." I gathered up my lunch box and then opened the door. I stepped out.

"Okay it's all yours"

"Right"

"See you later"

I started to walk to my Ford F-350 and then I stopped, turned around and said "I was like you when I was in high school. I retired as a major." I

could tell he was surprised. I turned around and continued to my car. I got in, started it and backed out. I was almost to the gate when he

stopped me and said,

"Um… could you tell me about your ROTC Experience someday?"

I looked at him and grinned,

"Sure." I then left and was on my way to the Milanis offices.

-Thirty minutes later-

20: 17

I pulled up to the office and parked my car. I then walked in through the employee entrance and went to Jacks office. I knocked on the door.

"Come In."

I blew out some air before opening the door. Jack was doing some paperwork. He was looking down.

"Hi Jack."

"Hey Tom, what's up?"

"Sir, I wish to tender my resignation." Jack abruptly stopped writing and slowly looked up. He looked at me for a minute. He finally said, "What did

you say?"

"I am re-joining the military."

He continued to look at me for a minute. He then turned around, opened a filing cabinet drawer and pulled out a single piece of paper. He turned

around, handed me the paper and a pen.

He finally said, "very well. Just sign your name and write your reason for resigning." I sat down, signed my name and wrote my reason. When I

was finished, I handed the sheet back to him. He looked at it and read what I wrote. He then looked up. "When?"

"I don't know yet, but I meet the recruiter Tuesday."

"We'll miss you"

"I just think it's time to get back into school, and I also want to get back into the military. So, I'm planning to enter West Point."

"Well good luck. I won't turn this into GHQ until you know when you are set to go."

"Thanks."

"So what do you plan to study?"

"I'm thinking about a double major in robotics and nuclear power, and taking a double minor law enforcement and weapons specialty."

"Wow, you are going to have your hands full."

"Oh well. Ha Ha. Well good night."

"Take care" I walked out of the office, went to my car and went home to my apartment.

-Ten minutes later-

20:42

I opened the door to the underground garage of my apartment building, drove in, parked my car and went to the elevator. My apartment was on

top floor of a three story apartment building. It was comfortable to say the least. A two bedroom bachelor pad that had a decent sized kitchen, a

nice bathroom and one heck of a river view. The other great thing was that it allowed animals.

"Woof"

"Hey Max how are you doing?" Max was a three year old German Sheppard/Golden Retriever. He was very loyal and protective, but he was

extremely kind. He had a very calm disposition and rarely did he ever bark wildly.

"Woof woof."

"Really, well that's very good to know." I pet his head and scratched his belly before going to the kitchen to start dinner. A thought about having

fettuccini alfredo with shrimp. I got out the sauce pan and the pasta pan, filled them both with water and put them on the burner. The water had

just started to boil when I got a call on my cell phone. I walked over to the hutch were my phone was. I picked it up and looked at the display to

see who was calling me. It was my brother-in-law Randy. I pressed send.

"Hey Randy, how's it going?" Randy was the President of the New York City Office of a big Television Network. He married my sister about three

years ago and since then they had one child, a daughter named Lilia who was two. They all lived in New York City.

"Not much. Myself, Katie, and Lilia were in Chicago for a business trip over the weekend. But the CEO said to take some time off. So we were

thinking we would stop by Rockford and see you starting tomorrow. Would that be okay?" I hadn't seen any of them since Christmas. _Absolutely._

"I would love to have you guys over. I'm free tomorrow and most of the day Tuesday. And I would love to see Lilia again."

"Okay, we will see you tomorrow around eleven. Okay?"

"Okay see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Tom" I hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen.

21:17

After I ate, I went to my bedroom to get ready for bed. I was tired. So I got out my clothes for tomorrow and then went to bathroom to take a

shower. The hot water felt good. _Oh I am going to sleep good tonight. Yes sir. _I got out of the shower, dried off and then went back to the bedroom.

I put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, and took max downstairs to let him outside to go to the bathroom. When he was done we went back

upstairs and went into the bedroom. Max jumped onto the bed, I then got into bed, turned out the light, said "goodnight Max" and went to sleep.

And that night I had a dream.

...

...

...

Darkness…pure darkness surrounded me. But oddly I was able to see myself as if it was daylight. I then realized, "_I must be in a void"_. I then heard

voices from the darkness. They sounded distant but I could tell that they were the voices of soldiers in battle. I could hear machine gun fire,

soldiers screaming, shouting orders, and calling for medics, all of the sounds of battle. The voices started to get louder and louder and I realized

that the way they sound was the way a voice sounded over a combat radio. The world around me started to lighten. Everything was blurry at first

but then they started to slowly focus. After a minute I realized I was in a cockpit of some sort. A minute later I could see screens where windows

should be and finally I realized that I was the pilot of this thing I was in. The soldiers were calling for reinforcements. I then heard over the radio,

"Attention, Attention. 8th, 1st, 6th MS Teams prepare to reinforce 106th infantry. Attention Colonel Radford, stand by to move out with the 8th, 1st,

and 6th in Heavyarms. You will command the three MS Teams, over."

I then responded "Roger that, HQ. 1st team, 8th team, 6th team listen up. Once you are ready, move out of the hangers and form up in a triangle

formation. 8th team directly in front, 1st team on the right, 6th team on the left. I will be in the 8th team. All teams acknowledge. 8, 1, and 6."

I then heard the team commanders respond, "8th team, acknowledged."

"1st team, acknowledged."

"6th team, acknowledged."

I looked to my right and saw on the screen, the 1st team form up on my right. I then looked left and saw the 6th team do the same. I then flipped

a switch above me and on the screen directly in front of me I saw the 8th team directly behind me. All of the machines, thirteen including my own

were like giant robots with humans inside them. They were about 17 meters tall and weighed roughly 35 tons. Each had a head, two arms, two

legs, and a shield on the left arm with the number of that unit's team on the shield. In the right hand was a 100mm machine gun. However two of

the units had a long, 180mm cannon, and one had what looked like a sniper rifle. My unit had two twin 90mm six barrel Gatling guns in its hands,

one Gatling in each hand. I also had two missile pods on my shoulders with twenty four missiles each.

I finally ordered, "Move out." The machines started to move forward. And I did things to make mine ready for battle. After about twenty minutes,

we arrived at the front line.

I then heard over the radio, "Look out, what kind of enemy weapon is that?" "Must be Directorates new Mobile armor that we've heard so much

about." I then ordered, "All units, Scatter, scatter, scatter. Support infantry, Support Infantry." The twelve individual units of all three teams

scattered about and started firing at the enemy. I did the same. I raised my Gatling gun and started firing, sweeping across the enemy's front line.

I couldn't tell what we were fighting. After about ten minutes of fighting, I fired my missiles, and then continued to fire the Gatling gun.

Suddenly the incoming fire alarm sound and one of the soldiers on the ground called, "RPG!" I saw it coming at me, but it was too late. The RPG

exploded and everything went white.

…

…

I opened eyes and shot up in bed. I gasped and started to hyperventilate. After about a minute my breathing started to slow down and become

more normal. I wiped my forehead because I was sweating. After another minute I looked over at the clock. It was 04:12. Max was still asleep at

the foot of the bed, despite being a dog he was a very heavy sleeper. I threw off the blanket a sat on the edge of the bed.

"That was weird." I got up went to the kitchen and got some water. As I drank the cold drink I thought about the dream. "_What the hell was that all _

_about?" _I didn't know what to make of it, all I knew was that apparently, I wasn't in my own time. I finished the water and went back to bed. Max

was still asleep but he was twitching like he was also having a dream. I pulled the covers up and went back to sleep. I didn't have anymore

dreams that night.


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Disclaimers mentioned before still apply.

**Chapter 2**

**The test**

02/22/2010

08:53

Max woke me up by licking my face. He had apparently been up for awhile. I pet his head and said, "Good morning, Max."

I got out of bed and went to bathroom to relieve myself. Afterwards I put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants and took Max out to use the bathroom.

After he did his thing we went back upstairs. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I dried off and got back into the sweats. I then gave

Max a bath. After his bath, I started to clean the apartment. I then gathered all of the dirty laundry and took it and max downstairs to the

basement to the apartments Laundromat. My clothing wasn't much, just several uniforms, and some jeans and shirts. I took the basket and max

and went back upstairs. It was around 10:00. I got dressed in jeans, a black button up shirt and then went to the kitchen to make lunch. I decided

to make spaghetti, meatballs and salad. I knew that Lilia would like some.

10:52

I was straining the noodles and putting them back in the pot and mixing in the sauce when…

-Ding dong-

-Ding dong-

Max ran to the door and started waging his tail. He quietly barked.

"That must be them." I put the sauce jar down, screwed the lid back on, dried off my hands and went to the door. I unlocked the door. Right before

I could say hello a little white tornado flew right into my legs shouting,

"UNCLE TOM." The little tornado turned out my little two year old niece, Lilia. She had grown the last time I had seen her. Of course that was about

three months and little kids grow rapidly. I picked her up and held her in my arms and said

"and how is my favorite niece doing?" and she replied,

"Uncle Tom, I'm your only niece." I stifled a laugh and said, "all the more reason to ask."

I then looked up at my sister and brother-in-law. My sister was dressed in a black T-shirt with a short denim jacket and jeans. Randy was dressed

in jeans, a green button up shirt and a black sports coat. They honestly looked like a cute couple, even though I knew that they were right for each

other back in 2005, a full two and a half years before they got married. I said to them,

"well well well, what do we have here? A very beautiful girl and an equally handsome guy. Who might these two be? Wait don't tell me. Hmm… that

would be my sister and her husband. Correct?" Katie said,

"ding ding ding. That is the answer to the sixty-four dollar question." I laughed at that and said,

"come in, come in."

I put Lilia down and she immediately was pummeled with licks from max. She giggled and laughed all the way to the living room. Katie and Randy

walked in and I closed and locked the door. I asked as they sat down in the living room,

"do you guys want anything?"

Randy said, "I'll take a beer."

Katie asked, "do you have any wine?"

I responded, "I have some chardonnay. Is that okay?"

"Yeah"

I then asked, "Lilia, do want something to drink?"

"Juice."

"Okay." I got a beer for Randy, a glass of chardonnay for Katie, a cup of apple juice for Lilia and a Ginger Ale for myself.

I gave them their drinks and then went back to the kitchen to take the spaghetti out of the pan. I called "Have you guys had lunch yet?" Katie

answered,

"Not Yet and I'm Starving." I responded,

"Well I hope you guys like spaghetti." Lilia called out

"YEAH SPAGHETTIIIIIIII." I couldn't help but laugh and say,

"Ha, Ha, Ha well I'll take that as a yes. It'll be ready in few minutes." I took three large plates, one small plate and three salad bowls out and put

equal portions on each plate. I then took them into dining room. I also got some dog food out for max and set it in the dining room. I told them,

"lunch is on." Lilia and max darted into the room. Lilia sat down in her seat while Max immediately started chomping at his lunch. Katie and Randy

came in slightly slower than their little tornado. I asked Lilia's Parents,

"how does she have this much energy?" Randy responded, "I don't know, but she is a handful." We all sat down and started eating. We eat in

relative silence. Then after about ten minutes, Randy asked, "So how has your life been, Tom?" "It's been great; I got to finally meet the newest

officer on my team last night." "Well that's great. What's he like?" "Militaristic. He's like a new soldier addressing an officer." Katie then interjected,

"Sounds like someone I know." She was hinting at me when I was in JROTC. I said,

"well he is a nice kid from what I can tell. He asked if I could…"

–ring- -ring-

My cell phone was going off. _"Darn it"_ "Excuse me." I went to my bedroom and answered the phone. "Hello, this is Tom." "Mr. Radford, this is staff

sergeant Anderson from the National Guard. How are you today?" "Um… Fine. How can I help you?"

"Well I sent your information through the system and they said if you are going to get into west point this summer you need take the preliminary

tests now. Can you come in to the armory in Machesney in about one hour?" I looked at the clock. It read 11:39. "Sure. I'll be there at 12:45."

"Thanks. Goodbye." "Bye." I flipped my phone closed and went back out to dining room and sat down. Katie noticed that I looked down and asked,

"Who was that." I had to come up with a response quickly. I didn't want to lie, but also didn't want them to knew that I was rejoining the military

just yet. I said, "That was the office. There's an emergency meeting at the office for all site supervisors in one hour. I have to go to it. I am sorry for

leaving you guys like this but I have no choice." Randy said, "We Understand." With that I took a drink of my Arnold palmer and went to the

bedroom to get my jacket. I called to the dining room, "I should be back in a couple hours. Okay?" Katie called, "Okay" and then I was out the

door. I went down to the basement, into the garage, got in my car and left.

12:34

I arrived at the Armory and sat in the parking lot for about five minutes. I then walked into the armory. It was a single floor building that looked like

a small elementary school from the outside. It had the motor pool on the east side of the building and what looked liked a gymnasium on the south

side. I walked through front door and looked to the right. I saw the directory and looked for the recruiting office, it was in room 159A. I walked

toward the front office to my left, room 102. I walked in to see a sergeant working on some paperwork. I saw the name on his fatigues. It read

O'Neal. I knocked on the door and the sergeant O'Neal looked up and said,

"Can I help you?"

"Yes sergeant, I'm looking for room 159 Alpha."

"First, I have a question for you. Were you ROTC?" I was kind of surprised that he was asking me a question like that. I regained my composure

and responded,

"Yes sergeant I was. I graduated a major. Why?"

"I was just asking because not a lot new recruits know rank or phonetics. Room 159 alpha is third door on your right in the hallway behind you,

major" I looked behind me and saw the hallway. I turned around. "Thanks sergeant." I walked out of the office and down the hallway. I walked

into room 159A looked around, I didn't see anyone. Then I looked up and saw I sign that said SSG Anderson and an arrow pointing to the right. It

was pointing to an office around the corner. I walked to the office and saw Staff Sergeant Anderson. Like Sergeant O'Neal, he was doing

paperwork. I knocked on the door; he looked up and asked "Can I help you?" I said, "Yes Staff Sergeant. I am Tom Radford." "Ah yes I was

expecting you, please sit down." I walked over to the desk, shook his hand and sat down. He then said, "So you want to go to west point, huh?"

"Very much, Sergeant. But why did you want me come in today." He leaned back in his chair and said, "Because the cutoff date for the prelims is

March 1st and they take about a week to determine if you qualify to enter. So I called the admissions counselor at West Point to have them fax

over the preliminary test." He then sat up turned around, got a small test booklet from the shelf behind him, turned around, handed me the

booklet and said, "I would like you to go to the room across the hallway to room 152 and take the test. You shouldn't be disturbed while you're in

their. Come back and see me when you are done. Okay?" "Okay. Thank you, Sergeant." I walked out of the office and went across the hall to room

152. I opened the door and saw that no one was inside. It looked like a classroom. There were five long tables with ten chairs at each table. At the

front of the room was a podium with a projector screen to its left and a DVD player was to right of the podium. On the ceiling was a projector. I

closed the door and walked to the front of the class and took a seat in the first seat from the left. I looked up and saw above the projector screen

a digital clock and a sign the said "135th Chemical Company" I looked at the clock; it said 12:50:23. I looked back down at the booklet. The cover

said "Department of the Army. United States Military Academy at West Point. Preliminary Acceptance Test. 01/01/2010" From my four years in High

School JROTC and my college classes in military science I knew that this was not the same test as the test taken by people last year because the

tests are updated every year to prevent cheating. I took the pencil I was given, tore the seal and looked at how many pages the test contained.

There were 30 pages, 10 questions each, 300 questions total. I turned to page one and started taking the test.

-102 minutes later-

After I finished the test, I closed the booklet, got up, grab the booklet and turned around to see a lieutenant colonel in a class B uniform in the last

row watching me. He looked about 47 years old. I saw that he had six rows of ribbons, including the Purple Heart, and medal of valor. He had the

Special Forces tab, the ranger tab, the airborne tab, and the 75th Ranger regiment unit tab of his sleeve. The name badge on right breast pocket

flap said Daniels. He had a portfolio on the table in front of him. When I saw him I almost fell backwards in surprise. I thought, _"How did he enter the _

_room so quietly. I didn't even hear the door open." _He said to me, "West Point prelim test, sir?" I hesitated, but after a few seconds I responded,

"Uhh, Um… ye, yes sir, colonel." He then got up walked up to me and said "please give me your test". I gave him the booklet and he took it back to

his seat at the back of the room. He took a sheet of paper with writing on it out of his portfolio. He then said, "Please sit down." I then sat back

down. I realized that the sheet of paper he took out was the tests answer sheet because he was checking my answers. After fifteen minutes he

got up and said to me, "Mr. Radford, come with me please." I thought, _"What the hell?"_ I got up, followed him out of the room and back into the

recruiting office. When we entered Staff Sergeant Anderson's office, he looked up. When he saw Colonel Daniels he immediately got out of his

seat, stood at attention, saluted the lieutenant colonel and said, "GOOD AFTERNOON, SIR." The colonel returned the salute and said, "At ease and

sit down, sergeant. Relax." Sergeant Anderson dropped his salute and then sat down. Colonel Daniels then sat down and said, "Please sit down,

Mr. Radford." I sat down in the chair next to him, wondering what the heck is going on. Sergeant Anderson then said, "How can I help you, sir?"

Colonel Daniels took out his wallet, took out a business card and said, "I am Lieutenant Colonel Daniels, West Point Military Academy Recruiter for

Illinois. I got a call from the admissions counselor at West Point telling me that there is a young man taking the prelim here at this armory. So I

came up here toady to see how he was doing. When he was done, I asked him to give me the test. I then checked his answers. And you will be

happy to know that he got every question right." The jaws of both me and the sergeant just dropped. After ten seconds, I recovered and yelled,

"WHAT?" the colonel said, "you…got…every…question…right." He then showed me the test booklet. On the cover there were two numbers on it. It

read 300/300. I just sat there in disbelief. The colonel then said, "Mr. Radford, I can one hundred percent guarantee your acceptance into West

Point this summer. I will fax this over to West Point tonight and we will see if you need to take the primary acceptance test. They will determine

whether or not will need to take it. But I can almost guarantee that you won't have to. Someone from west point will call you within the next few

days. Okay?" I then said "Umm…Oookaaaaay." "I also think you should go and get an I.Q. test just to see how smart you are because in the seven

years that I have been a recruiter for west point, nobody has gotten a perfect score." And with that he got up and left the room. I looked at the

sergeant and he looked at me. He finally said, "Well…congratulations…Cadet Radford." I laughed at this. We then both got up, shook hands and I

said, "thank you, sergeant. Um…requesting permission to leave the building, Staff Sergeant." He chuckled at this and then said, "Permission

granted, Cadet." I then did an about face and walked out of the office, walked into the hallway, to the front door, and went to my car. After I

closed my car's door I couldn't take it anymore. I let out a very loud "YAHOOOOOOO." I started my car and drove home. All the way home I had

butterflies in my stomach.

15:23

When I got home and after I parked my car in the garage, I didn't take the elevator. I took the stairs all the up to the top floor. When I got to my

door I was so excited that I dropped my keys twice. After I opened the door I heard the TV on. I Yelled "I'm Home." Katie called "Okay" Max came

running at me and I bent down to pet and grope his head. After a minute I got up went to the kitchen to get a beer and Max went back to the

living room to play with Lilia. Before I started drinking my beer, I took out my phone and called my Mom.

-Ring-

-Ring-

-Click-"Hi, honey." "Hi, Mom. Listen I was wondering, could you come over to my place for a little while after work, please." "Sure, I'll be there

around four, Okay?" "Sweetness, see you then." "May I ask why?" "I have something to tell you, dad, Katie and Randy." "Okay, see you in a little

bit." "Okay, Bye" "Bye" I pushed the end button and then dialed my dad's phone.

-Ring-

-Ring-

-Ring-

-Click- "Hello?" "Hi, Dad" "Hi" "listen, are you busy?" "No. why?" "Well, I wanted to know if you could come by my place in about thirty minutes. I

want to tell you, mom, Katie and Randy something that I cant say over the phone." "…okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes." "Cool, see ya." "Bye" I

closed my phone, set it down and then took a drink of my beer. "ahhhhhhh." It was satisfying. Katie then walked into the kitchen and said, "You

seem to be in a good mood." "I am. Ohhh. I am" "Want to tell me about it." "I will when our parents get here. Okay?" "Okay." With that both of us

went back to the living room and I flopped down into my easy chair. I was comfortable. I laid my head down on the top of the chair and closed my

eyes. I could hear my sister whisper to Randy "let's not disturb him" I was thankful for that. I then fell asleep.

16:03

-Ding dong-

I woke up to the doorbell. I was about to get up when my sister got up and went to the door. I heard my mom say "hey honey." My sister said "hi

mom." Max then ran to the door to greet my parents. All four of them came into the living room. Lilia jumped up and cried, "GRANDPA, GRANDMA."

My mom picked her up and said "Hi honey." My dad looked at her at patted her head and then went and sat down on the couch. My mom then

came over and handed Lilia to him. He cradled her for a while. I then motioned for them to sit down. Katie then said, "Now Tom what did you want

to tell us?" I took a few seconds to gather myself. I then started; "you all know that I have been with per mar for about three years, right?" they

all nodded. I continued, "Well these past couple weeks I've been having this feeling. Like a calling to do something else. And yesterday I finally

realized what it was that was calling. My Family, I have decided to rejoin the military." They fell silent. The only sounds were from Lilia playing with

Max. I decided to go on. "I received a call from the National Guard Armory this morning. I apologize for to you guys saying that it was a meeting at

Milanis. The phone call I got this morning was actually the National Guard recruiter telling me that I had come to the armory to take preliminary

entrance test because I am planning to enter West Point Military Academy this summer. So I went there to take the test. The state recruiter for

west point came up and checked my answers. He said that he was certain that I was going to be in west point this summer." I could tell that they

were all digesting what I had just told them. After a minute my dad asked me, "Did they tell you how you did on the test?" I felt a sense of pride

welling up. I responded, "out of three hundred questions on the test, I got three hundred correct." When I said this, all of there mouths dropped.

They all then yelled, "WHAAAAAAAAAT?" my ears were ringing. I said, "Yeah. Three hundred." My mom then said, "Well, that's amazing. I am proud

of you, Tom." Katie then said, "When should you be going?" I then said, "I don't know, but I should be getting a call from west point sometime this

week." Randy then said, "Congratulations, Tom." Then dad's cell phone started ringing

'law and order cell phone song'

"Hello?"

…_Who's calling him?_ I thought.

…

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes." He then hung up the phone. "I'm sorry guys but I have to go downtown to school board offices." I then said,

"Okay." He then got up and went out. My mom then said, "Well, I got to go too. I have to baby-sit." "Okay" she then left. I then asked Katie and

Randy, "do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Katie said, "No we were planning to go to the movies and then go to Milo's." She then looked at her

watch. "In fact we better get going if we are going to make the movie." "Okay, have fun." All three of them said their goodbyes and then left. At

5:12 I went downstairs and put my laundry in the dryer. When I got back up stairs I gave max some water and went to my room to take a nap. I

was almost too excited because of my score on the test and I looked at the clock. It said 5:40. But after ten minutes of waiting and two minutes

after max came in to the room and jump up on to the bed I finally got to sleep. No dreams though.

A/N: Be Aware that the USMA test mentioned in this chapter doesn't exist (as far as I am aware) and placement into the USMA doesn't happen like

this (as far as I am aware).


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Resignation**

2/22/2010

23:47

…

…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

My Fire Pager was going off. "Attention Sparrow Fire Rescue station 1 with Charlie 96, Bypass 70 and Montague Rd, on the overpass, Semi Fire." I jumped up and got my clothes on in less than a minute.

-TONE, BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

"Attention Sparrow Fire Rescue station 1 with Charlie 96, Bypass 70 and Montague rd, on the overpass, Semi fire." I then got my keys, wallet,

phone and pager, ran out the door, which locked behind me, and started running down the stairs.

-TONE, BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

"Attention Sparrow Station 1 Fire Rescue with Valley Ambulance Charlie 96, Bypass 70 and Montague Rd, on the Overpass, Tractor-trailer on fire,

Deputies en-route. Sparrow Fire clear, WSI 753 23:49."

I ran out of the building and got in my truck. I started the truck and turned on my Blue light bar and sped to the station, which I arrived two

minutes later and I heard over my pager, "Sparrow Fire from C1, Bypass and Montague for Tractor Trailer Fire." "C1, Sparrow Fire, you have a Semi

Tractor on fire, Driver advises to expedite. He says he is carrying paper products." "C1, 10-4, I am enroute." "10-4, C1." Fire Chief Taylor had been

the fire chief for twelve years. I walked into the station and got on my Bunker gear and by the time I was finished, Asst. Chief Young, Firefighters

Cawler, Morton, Keller, Shaffer, Scharler, and Gillings arrived and started getting their gear on. Asst. Chief Young keyed the Base station, "Sparrow

Fire, Station 1, Bypass and Montague for Tractor Trailer fire." "10-4 Station 1." "Sparrow Fire, Charlie 96 is enroute." "10-4 Charlie 96." I was

certified to drive and operate the Pumper truck so I opened the door and then I jumped on engine 12 and started the truck. I pulled the truck out

and once I stopped on the apron Lieutenant Flood, Firefighters Cawler, Morton, Keller and Schaffer jumped on the engine and I looked back and

saw that Firefighters Scharler and Gillings get Tender 15, the tender, out of its bay. I turned on Engine 12's Emergency Lights and Chief Young

called on the radio, "Sparrow Fire, Engine 12 is en route to Montague and the Bypass." "10-4 Engine 12." "Sparrow Fire, Tender 15 is enroute."

"10-4 15." I turned on the siren, and we were rolling. Just as we were getting on the bypass we heard, "Sparrow Fire, C1 is on scene with PD,

Engine compartment fully involved, C1 has command." "C1 arriving on scene, engine compartment fully involved, C1 has command." "Sparrow Fire

Rescue 13 is enroute." "10-4 13." "Sparrow Fire, Tender 16 is also enroute." "10-4 16." After another two minutes, we arrived and saw that half of

the tractor was on fire. "Sparrow Fire Engine 12 is on scene." "10-4 12." "Engine 12 from C1, park across the road from the truck and pull a the

trash line." Chief Young answered, "Engine 12 10-4." "Sparrow fire Tender 15 is on scene." "10-4 15." "15 from C1 deploy your portable tank next

12." "15 10-4." "Sparrow Fire C1, Please tone out Station 4 for another Tender." "10-4 C1." "Sparrow Fire, Rescue 13 is on Scene." "10-4 13."

"Sparrow Fire, Charlie 96 is on scene with Sparrow 1." "10-4 Charlie 96." Chief Young and everyone else jumped out and started grabbing

equipment, I parked the truck blocking the road so the right side of the truck was facing the tractor. I engaged the pump and got out and went to

the pump. I pulled the appropriate levers and goosed the throttle and at this time the others had gotten the hose out and were ready to shoot

water. I then charged the line and they started putting the fire out. "TONE" "Attention Sparrow Fire Rescue Station 4, Montague Rd and the

Bypass, on the overpass, Mutual Aid to Station 1 with a tender for a Truck Fire." "TONE" "Attention Sparrow Fire Rescue Station 4, Montague Rd

and the Bypass, on the overpass, Mutual Aid to Station 1 with a tender for a Truck Fire." "TONE" "Attention Sparrow Fire Rescue Station 4,

Montague Rd and the Bypass, on the overpass, Mutual Aid to Station 1 with a tender for a Truck Fire. Sparrow Fire Clear. WSI 753 00:03" "Sparrow

Fire, 16 on scene." "10-4 16." Firefighters Scharler and Gillings were backing up Tender 15 towards Engine 12 and then stopped about twenty feet

away and deployed the portable tank next to Engine 12. They then got the suction hose and connected to 12 and set it in the tank and then

Firefighter Scharler backed 15 to the tank and dumped all of its water. I then engaged the suction intake so I wasn't using the tank water. 13 set

up its light tower and lit up the whole scene. I then heard over the radio, "Sparrow Fire, Station 4." "Station 4?" "Montague and the Bypass." "10-4

Station 4." and then a minute later, "Sparrow Fire Tender 45 is enroute." "10-4 45." "Sparrow Fire C3 is also enroute." "10-4 C3." The flames were

still going but at least they were no longer spreading. Firefighters Keller and Schafer then got the other crosslay line and I charged that line and

they put more water on the fire. Tender 15 was done dumping water and then 16 backed up to the tank and started dumping its water. Three

minutes later I heard, "Sparrow Fire from Tender 15, opening hydrant at Montague and Billings." "10-4 15." "Sparrow Fire, Grass Rig 14 and Utility

18 are enroute to the Bypass." "10-4, 14 and 18." About two minutes later, "Sparrow Fire, Tender 45 on scene." "10-4 45." "C3 on Scene,

Sparrow." "10-4 C3." The fire was Finally dying down and I was saying in my mind, 'Great we'll be leaving in little while.' and then I heard, "Sparrow

Fire, Mike 709 is on scene." "10-4 Mike 709." Mike 709 was the radio designation for the County's Fire Marshall investigator. He stayed in his van in

case he was needed. A couple of minutes later the fire was out and Chief Taylor called, "Sparrow Fire from C1." "C1 Go Ahead." "This fire is under

control, all units enroute can return to quarters." "10-4 290, Fire at Montague and the Bypass is under control, all units enroute can return."

"Sparrow from 14, Returning." 10-4 14." "Sparrow Fire 18 also returning." "10-4 18." "Station 4 units from C1 you can return." "10-4 C1, Sparrow

Fire from C3." "C3?" "C3 and tender 45 are returning." "10-4 C3." The Station 4 units left without dumping water. After watching the truck for

several minutes we determined the fire was truly out and we found out from deputies that the driver was traveling along the road when smoke

began pouring out of the engine. So we had the investigator come over and see what he thought. Several minutes later he said he would have to

get it to a shop and just at that time a heavy tow truck arrived and after about thirty minutes the tow moved the truck and trailer off the over

pass. The trailer was left with deputies and waited for another truck to take the trailer, the tow and the tractor then left and we got all of our

equipment and the trucks, drained the portable tank and got it back on the tender. And then ten minutes later after everything was done Chief

Taylor called, "Sparrow Fire from C1." "C1?" "Montague command is terminated all Sparrow units are in service, returning." "10-4 C1." "Sparrow

Fire Charlie 96 is Returning." "10-4 96." "Mike 709 is returning." "10-4 709." It took us seven minutes to get back to the station to start the

paperwork and after an hour of getting the equipment ready for the next run we all spent about twenty minutes chatting and then we all went

home. I arrived at home at about 01:45 I took a quick shower and then went back to bed and max also went back to sleep.

2/23/2010

06:02

-ring-

-ring-

-ring-

-ring-

My phone was ringing. I picked it up. "_who is calling me at this time of day?"_ "Hello?" "Is this Tom Radford?" "Yes." "Hello Tom, I am Cadet Robert

Dremel at West Point Military Academy. How are you today?" I was a little annoyed of him calling me at this time of day. So I decided to be a little

belligerent. "First of all, Cadet, you are calling at an inappropriate time of day because you woke me up. Now that out of the way, I am fine

otherwise." "I am sorry sir for waking you up sir. I am calling to tell you that Lieutenant Colonel Daniels has sent us your preliminary test results

and my superiors have decided to not give you the primary acceptance test and accepted your application to west point for this summer. The

Military Entrance Preparation Station will be sending you official orders through the mail to report to them. Okay?" "Okay. Is that all?" "Yes Sir,

Please have a nice day and we hope to see you here this summer." "Cadet, please let me talk to your commanding officer." "Uh, yes sir hold on

please." –Click-

…

…

-Click- "this is Captain Nelson, Recruiting commander at west point, how may I help you." "Captain, My name is Tom Radford." "Yes sir, cadet

Dremel said you wanted to talk to me?" "Yes, I am putting forth a minor complaint that you are calling me at an inappropriate time of day. I just

wanted to let you know." "Thank you for telling me, sir. I think what happened was he had forgotten that you were not in the same time zone as

us. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." "Thank you, Captain. Have a nice day." "Oh and sir, welcome to west point." "Thank You. Goodbye"

"Bye"

"_Well time to get ready for the day." _I got up and did my morning routine. And then at 8:00 I went to the Milanis offices to tell Jack about the test

and my acceptance in to west point.

2/24/2010

05:30

On Wednesday, while I was going out to my car, I saw that I had some mail in my mailbox. There was a single letter. I got it and went to work.

When I got there and relieved S/O Wilson who was the regular third shift officer on Tuesday and who has been there for two years, I looked at

whom the letter was from. It said United States Army MEPS of Chicago. I opened the letter and read it. In a nutshell, it read:

'Dear Tom Radford, Please report to the MEPS Station in Chicago on 03/06/2010 at 0800 for initial health, vision and hearing tests. Thank you.'

Okay well that was that. –Crackle- "Gallant Guard Shack, this is…

03/06/2010

05:00

I got up, did my morning routine, went to my car and drove to Chicago. Two days before I called Jack and told him that I needed a flex officer to

take over my shift. He said that he would take care of it.

It took me about two and a half hours to get to the MEPS. When I went in, I was told by the sergeant at the front desk to go to the US Army

offices in room 12 down the hall. I went down the hall and went in to room 12. I went up to the female SFC (Sergeant First Class), whose last

name was Ortega, and said, "Excuse me Sergeant, I was told to come here." She said, "Yes, what's your last name?" "Uh, Radford. R-A-D-F-O-R-D.

First name Thomas." "Thanks, let's see…" She shuffled through some files. She then took one that I presumed to be mine. "…whoa." "Something

wrong sergeant." "No. but there is a note on your file from the MEPS Commander. It says 'expedite on all tests for west point enrollment.' That's

rare." "Why?" "We usually take one month to get the tests done. They're asking us to get them done in one week." "Wow" "okay. Well follow me"

I followed her to the back of the room and we sat down at a computer. She opened a program and the asked, "please say your full name."

"Thomas Eugene Radford" She started typing. "Social Security Number" "311-90-0002" "date of birth" "08 31 1987" "Caucasian" she continued

typing and after two minutes she got up and said "this way please." "Okay" I followed her out the door and down the hall to the medical area.

After going thorough some double doors. She told me to sit down. She then went over to a nurse behind the desk and gave her the file and then

she left and went back to the US Army office. A few minutes later a doctor came out of the medical office. He said, "Mr. Radford, come with me."

"Yes sir" I went in to the office and followed the doctor. He led me to where the blood tests were taken. He drew my blood and then led me to the

eye room to take a vision test. After the test he took me to the hearing room. After the hearing test the doctor took me to get a physical. After that

he sent me back to the front waiting room and told me to wait. After about ten minutes The SFC from the Army office came out said that I could go

home and she or someone else from MEPS would give me a call of when to come back to MEPS. So I said thank you and left the station.

16:46

When I got home I was greeted by max and feed him. I then called jack and told him I was back in town and said I would be in to work tomorrow.

He said okay and to tell him when I knew anything about my acceptance. I then made dinner which was beef pot roast, garlic bread and salad.

After I got done I got on some workout clothes, went downstairs to the exercise room to work out. After an hour of exercising and sweating, I

went upstairs, got max, put on his leash and went down to the first floor to go out for a walk. After an hour walk from my apartment, to the YMCA

and back I was tired as hell, so I went back upstairs, took Max's leash off and gave him and myself some water. I then took a shower and then

went to bed. I needed to be up at five.

20:57

03/12/2010

13:47

I was taking a break and finishing my lunch when I got the call…

-Law and order theme ring tone-

"Hello?"

"Hello Tom, this is Staff Sergeant Anderson, How are you today?"

"I'm Fine, Sergeant. What's up?"

"Well we have you're orders here. You're to report to MEPS on the second of June at 0800, you'll stay there for two days and then on the fourth

you will be going to west point. What you should do is get a ride to the armory at 0500, and we will transport you to MEPS. They'll handle it from

there. Okay?"

"Sweet. See you on the second." "Okay see you then. Bye" "Bye"

I then called Jack and told him that I was leaving on the second of June. He told me that I could leave Milanis on the first of that month. I told

thanks, hung up, called my parents and told them the news and went back to work.

05/12/2010

14:12

-Crackle-"Gallant Guard Shack, Gallant Guard Shack, This is MPT 2112 at dock 23. 10-33, 10-33. Over." The driver was shouting over the radio.

"_10-33. what the hell is going on?"_ I keyed the radio and said in a calm voice, "Attention all trucks at Gallant, hold traffic, MPT 2112 reports a 10-33.

MPT 2112, go ahead." I currently had eight trucks on the property. "The dropped long island trailer in door 21 is on fire. More specifically the refer

engine is on fire. Over" I then raised my voice. "10-4. you get out of there right now. I'm on my way. All trucks in the back evacuate the immediate

area. Abandon your trucks, abandon your trucks" I got the security cell phone and ran out of the guard shack. I got in my car and turned on the

amber and green emergency lights that I got installed seven months ago with the permission from jack, Gallant and the local police. On a regular

patrol it would have taken me two minutes to get around back. I got there in twenty seconds. Sure enough the long island trailer in door 21 was

on fire. I called the superintendent and told him to evacuate the receiving area. The MPT driver came over to the car from the perimeter fence

about twenty feet away from his rig. I unlocked the doors and he hopped in. As I drove away from I took out my personal phone and called 911.

"9-1-1 Emergency" "This Security Captain Tom Radford at Gallant Food Products, Security Department, 1 Gallant Drive in Belton, Wisconsin. We

have a Refrigerator trailer on fire. Diesel fuel is involved. Requesting police, fire and ambulance to respond code 3. The immediate area inside the

building has been evacuated." "Okay, sir we are sending help right now. You may hang up now." "Thank you." I then asked the driver, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it just suddenly went…" I stopped him, "Don't tell me, you'll lose it. Wait for the police then say what you saw." "Okay." I dropped the

trucker off at the truckers lounge and went to the front gate and started lockdown procedures. This meant locking the gate and calling all

supervisors to begin lockdown procedures. Lockdown was a procedure that involved no one leaving the property what so ever. They would then

pull them overand take them back to Gallant for investigation. After five minutes, a police unit arrived. I let him in and after he entered gate I

immediately locked it again. The officer then asked, "Where's the fire?" "It's around back. But right now I would like you to keep anyone from

leaving." "Okay" "Can you pick up CB?" "Yeah" "which channel?" "Channel 7." "Got it." "Let me know of any emergency vehicles that come in." he

nodded. I then unlocked and opened the gate. The officer then pulled his car in front of the gate and stopped all traffic. After another five minutes,

two fire engines, Belton Engine 2, Engine 6 and ambulance 91 came up to the gate. I then got in my car and signaled them to follow me. I led them

around back and by that time the fire had spread to about halfway down the trailer. I then moved out of the way and then the fire company went

and did there stuff. The police officer then called me on the radio, "Gallant Security, this is Belton police 82. Fire investigator and an additional

ambulance are coming in." "10-4" 30 seconds later the investigator and ambulance 84 came around back. I switched on the Public Address System

and said, "Ambulance 84 this Gallant security go back around front and see if anyone needs medical attention." They then called over their PA and

said, "Roger that, security." and then turned around to go to the front. I then called the police unit, "Belton PD 82, Security, has there been any out

bound traffic?" "Negative, another unit just showed up and I told them to block the south gate" "10-4." After about ten minutes the fire was finally

out. I surveyed the damage. Two thirds of the trailer was destroyed. I then talked to the fire captain and told him that before that before the

engines and ambulances left, I need to get some information from him to write an incident report. I than got on the radio and called the police,

"Belton PD 82, Fire has been contained. Lockdown is still in effect. Only Emergency Vehicles are allowed exit." "10-4" I then switched back to

channel 8, "Attention all trucks at Gallant, this is security, code 4 on the 10-33. A lockdown is in effect. No trucks are allowed to leave until further

notice. This pending an investigation. Please keep this frequency clear until further notice." I then looked up towards the highway; two state police

cars were watching the east side of the property. With that I went back to the guard shack to get the incident report. _'This is going to be a long day.' _

While I got the report out of the cabinet I called the superintendent and told him the fire was contained but the lockdown was still in effect. He said

he would keep people inside.

14:42

After writing the initial report I told the fire captain his people could leave. I then went told the officer guarding the front gate to tell his partner he

can go. I then went to the back to talk to the investigator. When I got there he was at the front of the trailer. I got out, went up to him and asked,

"how is it going, sir?" he waited a couple of seconds before he picked up and looked something I didn't recognize. He then looked at me and then

back at the object. He waited a couple of seconds before saying, "Just another day of determining the cause of fires." "What is that you got?" "Oil

pump." He had an old Chicago Accent, like the investigator from the movie 'Backdraft.' He waited a couple of seconds before he said the words that

I did not want to hear, "the impeller has been welded to the pump body. What got here is sabotage. In other words, Arson." _'Crap'_ "how long ago

do you think it was committed." "Within two to four days, depending on how often it ran. We're lucky it didn't spread to the building." I heard the

police over the radio, "security, I have person here at the front gate in a Milanis security uniform, over." I went and grabbed the Radio Mic and said,

"10-4, I'm on my way." I then told the investigator, "Let me know what you turn up." "Okay" I then went back to the front gate, got out of the car

and went up to the car coming in. It was Sanderson. He asked me, "What the heck is going on, sir." "We had a trailer fire awhile ago. We're on

lockdown. Hang on." I waved to the police officer and he moved his car and Sanderson then drove to the security parking, I drove my car back to

the security parking as well and we both went back to the guard shack. We both didn't say any thing.

15:20

The inspector then came around from the back. He came up to the guard shack and said, "Captain, do you know any knowledge of welding." "No"

"okay, then your cleared to leave." "Alright. Sanderson, under no circumstance is anyone allowed to leave without the investigator's permission.

The reason is because we may be dealing with an arson case." I could tell he was shocked, but he kept his composure. "Got it sir" I then got my

lunch box and went to my car. The investigator went to the police officer and told him I could go. Before I left I told Sanderson to continue the

incident report. I then went home.

16:07

I opened my apartment door and everyday for the past two years Max has been right there to greet me. I was usually excited to see him; I would

grope and mess up his hair on his head. But today when I bent down, I just pet his head. I was thinking it is going to be different without seeing

him everyday while at West Point for four years. He then started to whimper as if asking what was wrong. I then said to him, "I'm just thinking

what's going to happen to you over the next four years while I'm at West Point." He then just looked at me with those eyes, normally full of life

they were now sad looking. It was almost as if he understood me. I then told him, "hey, don't give me that look. I'll make sure you'll be taken care

of. And when I come back I'll be a better man." He perked up a little bit. He still wasn't waging his tail. I then told him, "and I'll make sure we don't

get separated ever again, huh?" that's when he just jumped at me and started licking my face. He was like he was when he was a puppy. I told

him, "Hey take it easy." He then got off me and I went to the kitchen. I give him his dinner, which he devoured, and I went to the freezer to get a

microwave meal ready, because I didn't feel like cooking tonight. The meal was macaroni and cheese. I had a ginger ale with it.

After I finished my meal I turned on the news. It was pretty much old news. The weather for tomorrow was supposed to be warm and partly

cloudy. It was then I realized that I had not changed my clothes from work and it smelled of both smoke and sweat, not a good combination. So I

went to the bathroom, turned on the shower, ditched my clothes and got in the shower, it really felt good. After I was done I decided to turn in

early because it was a long day because of that fire. I went to the kitchen and opened my vitamin drawer. I grab the bottle of melatonin, which

was supposed to help the user to relax. I opened the bottle and popped two pills in my mouth. I then went to the bedroom and put on my

pajamas which consisted of a t-shirt and boxers. I read my book which was a sci-fi book named "Star Craft: Liberty's Crusade" by Jeff Grubb. After

twenty minutes I was sleepy, so my book up on my night stand, called max in who jumped up on the bed, and closed my eyes. Again, No dreams.

06/01/2010

15:45

I had just walked in to the Milanis office to get my severance pay check. When I walked into Jack's office, He told me to go to the conference room

because he hadn't finished the paper work and that someone was in there that would like to talk to me. So I walked out and went to the

conference room. When I opened the door, I was met with a "SURPRISE!" I just about crapped my pants because I wasn't expecting it. All of the

off duty officers from Hormel and all of the office staff were there. On the wall was a banner that said "happy retirement," even though I wasn't

retiring. They had punch and cake on the table. I had to laugh because I should have known that they would do something like this. Oh well, I

decided I would enjoy myself. The cake had "congratulations on your acceptance into West Point. We will miss you" written on it. I was glad that

this party was strictly non-alcoholic. I didn't want a hangover at MEPS.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**West Point**

06/04/2010

08:12

I had been sitting on the bus that was transporting me and about thirty-six other men and women to west point, for about an hour when we

finally come to a stop in front of what looked like the receiving hall. A cadet dressed in Class B west point grey uniform came on to the bus and said

in an elevated voice, "I am Cadet Sergeant Wells. When you leave my bus you will form a line parallel to the bus, stand shoulder to shoulder. You

will get off my bus in an orderly fashion starting with you." He was pointing at me because I was in the first seat behind the door and closest to

the aisle. He continued, "You will wait for the seat across and in front of you to clear and then you will get off. Now, MOVE IT!" I jumped up and ran

like hell off the bus, with my backpack in tow, and started the line about four feet in front of the door. I only had a backpack because I only carried

the essentials which were toiletries, a notebook, and a book for reading; because I knew that they were going to issue to me what I needed. After

everyone got off the bus, Cadet Sergeant Wells told us to turn to the left and follow him. After marching to the receiving building, they divided us

into male and female lines. My bus had about the same amount of females to males. They went through our stuff, some taking three minutes to go

through all the crap that people had. My bag took ten seconds; I timed it in my head. Wells then told me to go and see the Cadet Sergeant in the

door way about 200 feet to the left, give him my name and to triple time it in get there. I knew what double time meant, a military jog, so I guess

triple time meant military sprint. I stopped about two feet in front of the Cadet Sergeant and gave him my name. He then said, "You are now,

Cadet Radford. You will say this when you are addressing senior cadets and instructors, understood?" "Yes, Cadet Sergeant" "good, now wait

here." After about ten minutes the cadet sergeant came up to me and told me to follow him. I followed after him and after two minutes of

marching, the Cadet Sergeant, myself, and the rest of the people on the buses, 200 in all, went in to a large auditorium. The Cadet Sergeant told

us to sit down starting in the first row, last seat and filling the row before starting the next one. He told us not to say a word. After about ten

minutes of waiting, a Lieutenant General came on to the stage and walked to the podium. I thought, _"The Academy's Commanding Officer."_ He then

said, "Good Morning. I am Lieutenant General Thompson, Superintendent of the United States Military Academy at West Point. I must congratulate

you for making it this far. You are the top ten percent of the people who turned in applications to come here. The other ninety percent have been

denied for various reasons, but you have been accepted. The first thing that will happen is you will be issued your clothing which includes your PT

uniform, Fatigues, and Dress Uniforms. Then you will be given a health exam including blood, urine, eye exams, and hearing exams. The Cadets in

uniform right now will be passing out medical sheets that you must keep. cool your heads cool and you will do fine. that is all." After about ten

minutes and receiving the med sheets, we finally got up, walked out of the aud., and went to get our clothes and the rest of our equipment and

our health tests.

06/05/2010

23:12

After our health tests, equipment issue and room assignments, we went to the receiving building and got our vaccinations included tetanus, MMR,

and a tuberculosis positive protein test. After that they took us back to the barracks and they said to be quiet and lights out was in forty five

minutes, wake up time was at 0500, formation at 0530 and breakfast at six. I went to my room which was on the third floor of the main barracks

where I was bunked with an African American kid of nineteen from Madison, Wisconsin. He told me his name was Kenny Franklin. I asked him why

he came to west point and his reason was because he didn't want to go to a traditional college. After he and I chatted while we were getting

ready for tomorrow, he said he was going to bed while I went to the showers. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then

I went back to the room and went to bed. The last thought I had before I drifted off was, _"What have I gotten myself into. Oh well we have nine _

_weeks of basic training and four years of classes. I hope I survive."_ Sleep over came me and I drifted off. And I slept lightly that night.

08/14/2010

15:13

For the past nine weeks, myself and all other 200 something Plebes went through Army basic training. This included rifle training, mapping,

communications, and various other things. The first couple of days of basic I kept remembering the bit of advice I got from my JROTC Instructor, "if

they say anything that makes you sore, remember that it is not personal. It's just the way they are taught. They are to make you unlearn all you

have learned about civilian life and things like that." It was good advice because a lot of the instructors really laid the heat on us. After the nine

weeks we got a couple of days "off" which meant that we were given time to meet with counselors, senior cadets, etc. It was a Saturday, two

days before classes started. I was talking with one of the counselors in charge of classes who was a commissioned Captain when my team leader

who was a second year cadet came in to the office. He came up to us and said, "Excuse me for the interruption sir, Cadet Radford the Lieutenant

General would like to see you in his office ASAP." I felt a knot in my stomach, the Lieutenant General was the superintendent of the school and

from what I heard. when a new student had to see the Lieutenant General, you were usually in extremely deep trouble. The Captain said I could

go, so I got up and followed my TL to the Academy Headquarters. The First Captain or the Cadet Brigade Commander who was a Forth year cadet

was waiting for us in front of the building. My TL and I saluted him and he told the TL he could go back to his other duties. The TL left and the first

captain told me to go to at ease and then he said, "Cadet, I will tell you this. I know you probably sweating over meeting the General one on one.

Am I correct and you don't need to respond to as you would a cadet sergeant but only this once." I said in quiet, shaky voice, "ye…yes sir, I'm

scared. The reason is I have heard from several teams over the past couple days that if a first or second year cadets has to go and see the

General one on one, there usually in so much trouble that the reason the General is calling them in is to dismiss from the academy, sir." "It's true,

but usually it goes through me before it has to be addressed by the academy staff, and I haven't heard anything bad about you. Your commanders

tell me you are a top notch cadet. So I have no idea why he's calling you in, Cadet." I felt a little bit of relief. We both walked into Headquarters

and told the colonel sitting at his desk outside the General's office we were here to see the General. He asked for my name and then said that the

General was expecting me. Before we entered the door the First Captain gave me a pointer, "I'll be in there with you. Just relax and you should be

fine regardless of the situation." "Yes, sir." He knocked on the door. The general told us to come in. we opened the door he walked in first and I

followed him. The General was looking out the giant window directly behind his desk overlooking the parade grounds. The first Captain waved me

to the desk while he waited by the door. I walked up to the desk, saluted the General and said, "Cadet Private Radford, Reporting to

the General as ordered, sir." He waited a few seconds before turning around and returning the salute. He then walked to the desk sat down in his

chair which was leather and told me to sit down. He opened a file and looked at for a couple of minutes before addressing me, "you have a lot of

credentials, cadet." I was confused, so I said, "sir?" he then looked up at me and said, "three hundred on the initial acceptance, a 278 for the IQ

Test that Lieutenant Colonel Daniels recommended you take, and a fine cadet in JROTC. Rank of Cadet Major, Security and Intelligence officer,

Company Commander, Varsity Rifle team, Platoon Sergeant, and Color Guard. After Graduation you became a security officer and

made the rank of security captain or site supervisor after two years. You also were a volunteer firefighter. Firefighter II, Hazmat awareness and

operations, EMT-Basic, Technical Rescue, achieved Rank of Engineer after three years. You got a heck of a resume, Cadet." "Yes, sir" he back to

looking at my file. He finally said the words that put me into shock, "Cadet, Depending on how you do this year in classes, I may have you graduate

a year early." I was in shock, the First Captain yelled, "WHAT?" the general told the first captain to relax. The general and I talked about the

classes I would be taking and some other stuff. After about twenty minutes the general finally dismissed us. We both went to the barracks. He

went up with me to my room. Kenny was polishing his boots. When he saw the First Captain come in behind me, he immediately snapped to

attention. He reminded me of security officer Sanderson. The First captain, whose name was Hedley, told him to relax. And that he was here

semi-socially. Kenny then asked, "Hey Tom, I here you got called to see the General. What happened?" I told him everything that myself and the

general talked about.

16:45

After I told Kenny everything, Hedley told us he had to leave. We stood to attention as he went out. Kenny then asked me as we got ready to go

to dinner, "so the general is pretty cool in your opinion, huh?" "Yeah" we went down to formation. I thought, _"Well this may be the most interesting _

_THREE years of my life. _We went downstairs, got in formation, went to the chow hall, and got in line. Tonight was meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and

garlic bread.

05/10/2013

10:43

"…Catherine W. Rabb…Thomas E. Radford" I walked across the graduation platform and received my diploma from Lieutenant General Thompson.

My USMA Grey uniform was ironed to perfection, my shoes shine so bright that they were mirrors, and my stripes that showed the rank of First

Captain looked absolutely amazing in the New York spring morning sun. I was one of the extremely rare Cadets who were graduating a year early.

Out of the 200 something Cadets graduating that year, three were graduating early, me, another male and a female. I took my diploma, shook the

Generals hand and went back to my seat. After two hours the General finally spoke the words every single one of us wanted to hear, "Class of

2013, you are dismissed." We all took off our service caps and threw them up into the air in celebration. I kept mine on because I didn't want to

lose it.

After the celebration and pinning of our second lieutenant gold bars on our shoulders by our parents, every one except for me and one other

cadet. He was staying for one more year as a teacher's assistant because he still hadn't decided what he was going to do. I went to the general

because as he shook my hand when I received my diploma, he said that he wanted to see me in his office. I knocked on the door and he told me to

come in. he was again standing at the window. I went up to the desk, saluted and said, "Cade…Second Lieutenant Radford Reporting to the

General as requested, Sir." He turned around, Saluted back and said, "At ease, Lieutenant. Please sit down." I sat down in the chair and he sat

down in his. He leaned back and said, "So, Tom, How does it fell to be a commissioned officer?" "To be perfectly honest, sir, I wasn't sure I was

going to make it. It is a big relief to be called second lieutenant. But I am aware this is only the beginning, correct?" "Correct and I have two things

that may help you along the way." "What's that, sir?" "One, a Commanders Coin." He handed me the gold coin, and continued, "And an automatic

promotion to First Lieutenant." He nearly fell backwards in my seat. After I regained composure, I said, "well thank you sir but I still am confused as

to why you are doing this, sir." "I'm doing it because you have more potential than anyone I have seen. You have a bachelor in robotics and

nuclear power and an associate in law enforcement. I'm giving you first lieutenant because I know from experience that no one listens to a new

lieutenant. I was given a lot of info about you and you're insight and that's caused me to give you an automatic promotion. And it's already been

approved. And if you walk into a room with a silver bar instead of a gold bar, people might actually listen to you. Now do you understand?" "Yes sir

and I hoping to continue my education along with being in the military." "Very Good, Lieutenant. What do you want to do?" "Well I want to

continue all the way to doctorate in robotics. So I was thinking of going to a technical school to learn more about robotics, sir." He looked down at

his desk and then said, "Well I think you would be a good man in an R and D battalion. I am going to send you to Fort Bragg. You'll be able to work

with the best people." "Thank you, sir." I got up and shook his hand and then saluted him and left his office.

06/12/2013

11:02

I walked in to the commander's office of the 1st R&D battalion. I saluted the Lieutenant Colonel and reported, "Sir, First Lieutenant Tom Radford

reporting for duty to the 1st Research and Development battalion, Sir." The LTC saluted back. He then said, "At ease, Lieutenant. Sit down please."

I sat down and the LTC proceeded look through a file. After about five minutes he started to speak. He said, "300 on the west point acceptance

test, IQ of 278, 100 percent every time for physical test, bachelor in robotics, nuclear power and an associate in law enforcement. You have only

two minor infractions in regards to uniform, one disciplinary report for walking about after curfew, all in the first year, In other words, you were an

ideal cadet, Given First Lieutenant Rank Immediately after graduating West Point. Recommended by Lieutenant General Thompson to join 1st R&D."

He then paused and looked up at me. I kind of gulped. He then put the file down and said, "We only accept the best here, Lieutenant. Are

prepared to live up to our expectations, Lieutenant?" "Yes, sir" "I can't hear you." "SIR, YES SIR." "Very Good, Radford. Now I know you will be an

asset to my battalion. I think you'll fit right in, lieutenant. And if got an automatic promotion to 1LT, you must have been good in your studies."

"Yes, sir" "well let's get you introduced. Follow me."

**(A/N: i dont know if its possible to graduate from west point or any other military academy a year early. i also dont think its possible to get automatic promotions like the one in this chapter. please done get mad at me for this. im only making this stuff up.)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**RX-01…Where are you?**

10/23/2018

14:29

"All right, make sure all those connections and welds are correct. I don't any slip ups this time, got it." I was handing out orders to my men

because I was now a Major. I was the second-in-command for the 1st R&D division. I was also the designer for the newest piece of equipment in

the United States military which I called a mobile suit. It was about 17 meters tall, total weight approximately 30 tons, two arms, two legs and a

head that was shaped like a human. Surprisingly, it resembled the machines that were in my dream eight years ago. The mobile suit, dubbed the

RX-01, was going to be the test version for later models of the mobile suit. It had a compact nuclear reactor that I designed to fail safe should

anything catastrophic happen to the mobile suit. If the on-board computer advises the pilot that the suit can no longer function, the reactor was

designed to self destruct after given orders to do so from the pilot. Normally, when a nuclear reactor explodes, it is essentially an atomic bomb.

However, my reactor was designed to emit no radiation at all when destroyed. It was designed to channel the energy from the "source" and use it

like a battery. When the self-destruct mechanism is activated, the fuel breaks down and no longer becomes radioactive and therefore safe to

handle. After that, the remaining power left in the battery then overloads the power circuits in the rest of machine making them explode and thus

making the entire machine damaged beyond repair. This is so the technology does not fall into enemy hands. The chest, back and the power plant

of the Mobile Suit had a four inch outer layer of armor, the abdomen had three inches, and the head, arms, legs, top of the feet and hands and two

inches. The bottom of the feet had six inches of armor because it would have the most impact and it was also to prevent the destruction of the feet

from minefields. The armor was made from both high-tensile titanium and a high strength ceramic whose design was classified. There also a pair of

high output thrusters under the reactor that were designed not for flying, but for jumping. The thrusters had a maximum burn time of ten seconds

before requiring recharge. The bottom of the feet had about twelve fourteen inch diameter pads of rubber for grip and retractable studs for walking

on ice. The only weapons system that was built into the RX was two forward facing 60mm Vulcan cannons that were mounted inside the head with

the barrels protruding out of the temples. The cannon system was configured to fire about 900rpms for the entire system which meant 450rpms

per cannon. The system was also set-up so that the cannons fired alternatively. I continued to give orders to the men, "make sure that the core is

powered off. Check all the cameras to make sure they are properly focused. All teams go over every thing twice and then go over it again."

19:03

After a year and a half of trial and error, going through two promotions and convincing the higher ups that this project could benefit all of the

military, I finally realized my dream. With my eleven year old dog and long time friend, max, beside me, I looked up at the magnificent machine that

I designed and created. It was standing tall, like a new soldier ready for combat. Tomorrow was going to be the first testing for the completed

mobile suit. The test was going to be done at the artillery test range near Yuma, Arizona. So after every thing was put together we to it apart. It

took a year put every little piece together, but it only took two hours to take the limbs of the machine off and another hour to load everything on

the transports. The arms and legs were loaded into two C-17 transport planes and the torso and head were loaded in to a C-5S Super Galaxy

transport plane. The C-5S was about one and a half times bigger than the C-5 and was outfitted with the latest technology. After all of the

equipment was loaded. I ordered the battalion to form up in a battalion formation. There were three companies, exactly 531 men and women in

the entire battalion, including staff and commanding officers. I told them that they were to wake up at 0500 the following morning and that the

entire battalion was going to be in formation at 0730 and on the planes at 0800. I also ordered that there was to be no drinking tonight, because

we needed everyone to be focused the next day. I then dismissed them to have free time but lights out was at 2300. I then went to my office to

finish some paperwork regarding some promotions, awards some of the other workings that the battalion was developing. After about forty-five

minutes of doing paperwork, I heard a knock on my door. When Max heard the knocks he perked up from his bed and looked at the door. I told the

person to come in. The person was the Sergeant that was in charge of the welding team. His name was Reed. He came up to me, saluted and said,

"Sir, Sergeant Reed requesting permission to see the Major, sir." I saluted back and said, "Permission granted sergeant. Please sit down. Now

what's up?" He sat and then said, "Sir, I was just wondering where you get the idea for RX-01, if it's all right for me to ask, Sir." "I got the idea for

the RX-01 eight years ago during a dream I had one night. It was the night I decided to rejoin the military." "Oh, well then I guess the completion

of the RX-01 literally qualifies as chasing your dreams, right sir." I chuckled at what he said because it was true. He continued, "I am honored to

work with a great designer like you, sir. I am anxious to see the tests tomorrow." "Well, so am I. you better go and get some sleep. We have a big

day tomorrow, Sergeant." "Yes, sir" he got up saluted me and walked out. I then looked back down at the paperwork. It had to be done by the

end of the month and the tests would be over in three days. _"I'll get these done after the test."_ I then turned off my desk lamp, called max and

walked out of my office. I then walked out of the 1st R&D Headquarters and went to my hummer, which I got when I turned in my Ford two years

ago. I then drove to the Military Police Building to make sure that we had MPs on duty at the hangers, the planes and at Yuma. After that, me and

max went to the officers housing. I walked into my room, took a shower, and went to bed.

10/24/2018

19:14

"…okay Major, now we are going to test the weapons systems. The first weapon we'll test is the head mounted 60mm Vulcan cannons. Your target

is the 300 yard tank target. Fire at your discretion, over." "Roger control, 60mm Vulcan's at the 300 tank." I sat in the rather spacious cockpit in the

chest of the RX-01. The cockpit had three screens, two on the sides and on in front. There were buttons, knobs, and levers on a panel overhead, a

panel with dozens of buttons and a few knobs under the forward screen, a joystick in the right hand, a sliding throttle control in the left, a

targeting computer the size of a small, flat tissue box with eye pieces like binoculars, which was on a double jointed swing arm that was mounted

on the right side of the back of the seat. The seat was like an oversized F-18 super hornet cockpit seat. The seat had a five point restraint system.

There were also two foot pedals which were for walking. we had been testing everything from the power systems, camera systems (three total:

Primary cameras, which were mounted in the RX-01's head, Back-up Cameras which were mounted in the chest, and finally the Forward Looking

Infra Red system which was installed in all cameras), limbs which included head movements, arm and leg articulation, walking, running, and stance

positions. So far everything checked out. The mobility of the RX was a lot better then I anticipated. I proposed that the maximum walking speed

was about ten to thirty miles per hour and the maximum running was eighty. I got to the firing range which about five hundred yards from the

primary testing area. The ammunition wasn't loaded into the Vulcan for safety. When I got to the range, I made the RX go into the kneeling

position. I pulled back on a lever on the outer side of the left armrest and the hatch which was behind the front screen open and the front screen

and front panel swung to forward to the left. The hatch made to split in two halves. The bottom was designed to open by swinging downward and

become a platform for pilot to walk on. The top half swung upward so the pilot didn't hit his head. There was also a swing arm that went up and

down to the left of the hatch. The end of the arm had a foot handle attached to which has a high-tensile wire that could hold about five-hundred

pounds because not only did it need to hold the pilot but also hold supplies such as food and water incase the unit got stranded. I opened the

hatch to observe the weapons crew load the ammo for the Vulcan's. They loaded the ammo with expert precision. After about three minutes the

ammo was loaded. I called to the loadmaster, "how many rounds total?" "Three-thousand, Sir." "Thanks." Once the load crew cleared the area I

closed the hatch and called control and told them I was commencing fire. After about four minutes of firing, control called me, "RX-01, Control.

60mm Vulcan test complete, switch to the 100mm machine rifle for testing on various targets, over." "Roger switching to the 100mm rifle." I turned

the RX to the transport trailer to my left and made the RX's right hand grab the rifle. The grip fit perfectly in the right hand. The rifle had I

retractable swing handle for the left hand to hold on to. It also had a camera on the top of the rifle that when the unit grabbed the grip it was

linked in to the targeting computer. I then turned back downrange and called control, "Control. Switching call-sign, RX-01 is now unit one, over."

"Roger on the call change." "Control, Unit One. Requesting permission to fire the 100 at the 250, 300, 500, 1000, 2000 ground targets and

airborne targets." The range had tank and vehicle targets on the ground and several target balloons in the air. "Unit One, Control. Permission

granted, commence firing." I then pulled the targeting computer from the side of the backrest, and pulled it up to my eyes. I acquired the first

target and fired. After shooting up all of targets and put the safety on, even though the rifle was empty, and put it on the transport. I then walked

over to the other transport and grabbed the 180mm cannon. The 180 had a large main body, like the old M249 Squad Automatic Weapon, and a

very long barrel. It also had a sighting camera. I made the RX go down into the kneeling position. I then fired the cannon and the 1000 yard tank

target exploded. I was about to fire the second shot before I heard a "beep beep beep…beep beep beep..." I looked up at the over head panel.

There was a yellow indicator light that was blinking for general warning. I pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the main screen then

indicated that that there was electromagnetic interference occurring around me. I called control, "Control, Unit one. Please confirm EM interference,

over" "Unit One, Control. Unable to confirm, Stand-by." All of the sudden, a bright, pale blue ball of light appeared right in front of the RX. "What

the hell?" I said. while looking at this light on the screen, then the alert klaxon sounded, I looked up. All of the instruments were going haywire. I

called control, "CONTROL, UNIT ONE, CONTROL, UNIT ONE. ALERT ALERT ALERT. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" "We don't know!"

Control towers POV

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" the Air Force Lieutenant Colonel in charge of the tower hollered. The Technical Sergeant responded, "I

don't know, sir." All of the sudden the ball of light grew to a size that was large enough to engulf the RX-01 and the two transports. Max

immediately knew that something was wrong and bolted from the control tower, out of the building and towards the ball of light. He ran into it and

disappeared. Then the ball of light shrunk and to its original size and then immediately disappeared. The RX-01 and the two transports were gone.

Everyone in the tower was in shock. Then the technical sergeant called into the radio, "RX-01, come in…" silence. "Unit one, unit one come in…"

silence. "RX-01, Where are you?"

10/26/2018

20:34

Sparrow, Illinois

Army Chaplin Colonel Foster and Sergeant Major Williams pulled up to the home of Patricia Radford, Mother of Major Tom Radford. The Colonel

knocked on the door. Patricia Radford opened the door and said, "Can I help you?" The Colonel then gave the news that a mother did not want to

hear ever in her life, "Mrs. Radford, there has been an accident involving your son…"

11/04/2018

10:34

Arlington National Cemetery

"…Colonel Thomas Eugene Radford, you will be missed." The Major General then saluted the closed, empty casket. The Command Sergeant Major

then ordered. "HONOR GUARD Present ARMS!" approximately one thousand soldiers and officers saluted in unison. The funeral was exceptionally

well planned. After the ceremonies, Patricia Radford was in the hotel room paid for by the army. She was being consoled by Katie, tom's sister.

There was a knock at the door. Katie answered to see the Major General in charge of the ceremonies. "May I speak with you both?" "Yes, come in."

he walked over to the chair and sat down. "Mrs. Radford, I am sorry for your loss, but I came to maybe give you a glint of hope. The investigation

team turned up no sabotage, no terrorist attack, nothing. That will say he is gone in the minds of many. But I got to thinking, I don't think he is

totally gone. I think what happened was that he was taken somewhere along with all of the equipment surrounding him. And if that's the case,

then he is still alive." Patricia and Katie looked up and they did have a glimmer of hope. Patricia then said sadly, "Thank you, sir." The General then

left. After he closed the door and walked down the hallway towards the elevator, he said to himself, "I just hope I'm right."

TOM'S POV

"_Where... am I?"_


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Cell**

Darkness… that was the first thing that I saw when I opened my eyes. At first I couldn't see anything but as my senses came back to me, I could

tell that I was still in the cockpit of the RX. I reached up over my head and instinctively knew where the switch for the map light was. When I

switched the light on it glowed dimly. I then realized that the RX was without power and was operating on the emergency battery which only

powered the cabin map light and the life support systems. I also realized that because the light was dim, the batteries were almost dead. I

reached down under the seat and pulled the emergency hatch open bar. A lot of hissing occurred and then after three seconds the hatch opened

and I stepped out on to the platform. I realized that I was in what looked like a forest or a jungle. It was still light out but it was either dawn or

evening. Because all the navigation systems were down, I didn't know what time it was. I also noticed that the RX was in a kneeling position. I

climb out over the hatch, past the head and down to the reactors service hatch. I turn handle, opened the hatch and looked at the monitor just

inside. It said the reactor initiated an emergency shutdown due to an unknown problem approximate Twenty-four hours ago. "Have I been out for

twenty-four hours, why hasn't the base initiated a rescue?" I then started to initiate the reactors start up sequence in order to get back power.

But because I didn't know what was going on, I set the reactor to minimum power which would be enough to get the radio, and the back up

navigation system working. I had just closed the hatch and was beginning to go back to the cockpit when all of a sudden, "HEY YOU, HANDS UP!" I

froze and after a minute I looked back and looked around, but saw no one. I said "who said that?" "I SAID HANDS UP, NOW!" The Voice had a

strong demanding voice like a hardened police officer. I put my hands up. "TURN AROUND, CLIMB DOWN OFF THAT THING, AND GET DOWN ON THE

GROUND, NOW!" So I climbed down off the RX, Dropped down about ten feet, did a soft landing, and laid down on the ground. I then heard

footsteps from about twenty feet away getting closer. The voice said, "MOVE AND YOU'RE DEAD." I didn't move a muscle. The footsteps came closer

until they were right on top of me. "PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK." I put my hands behind my back and after three seconds heard as well

as felt a pair of handcuffs wrapping themselves around my hands. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to provoke what ever it was that

was arresting me. "ON YOUR FEET, SCUM." I felt a very strong hand pull me up and onto my feet. It was after I was up, the thing that with his hand

on me appeared as if warping from another place and suddenly appearing next to me. There were about four more of these "men" that had just

appeared out of thin air. The other four had what looked like rifles aimed right for my head. They all wore equipment that made them look like

Special Forces soldiers. I thought, _"These guy must not know about the testing or who I am, but I have never heard of a project where these soldiers _

_could just appear out of thin air. I'm just going to keep my mouth shut until I know what's going on." _The man who arrested me then ordered, "WALK

THAT WAY." He pointed to the right, so I started walking, because with five guns pointed at my head I was going to comply with their orders. After

about fifteen minutes of walking through thick woods, we arrived at a clearing and in it was a vehicle that I had never seen before, it looked like

some sort of aircraft. I instinctively said, "What is…" "SHUT UP" they led me to what I assumed was the back of the craft. One of the men opened a

control panel and then a ramp came down. The man right behind me said, "GET IN." So I walked up the ramp and they then told me to sit down on

the bench. Four of men sat down on the opposite bench while the fifth closed the door. When the door closed, the fifth man then walked to the

front of the cabin and opened a door. "Head back to base, we have a prisoner. Have HQ send an engineering company to retrieve that machine I

called over the radio about." The person behind the bulkhead responded, "Right." I then felt the craft shudder and realized that we had taken off. I

looked to my left towards the bulkhead and saw a digital clock. It said 19:42.

20:02

I was just thrown in to a futuristic looking prison. The door closed behind me. The room was about ten feet by eight feet by ten feet. There was a

sink in one back corner, a single bed in the adjacent back corner, large wall mirror on the wall between the sink and the door. I knew that the

mirror was a one-way window and these people who were treating me like this were probably watching me right now. In the door frame there was

a red light directly over the door, above that was a digital clock, and over the mirror was what looked like a speaker. The walls were dark grey. The

entire cell was illuminated by a single overhead fluorescent tube light. There was also a chair in the corner next to the door. The bed looked

inviting, so I sat down and the looked at the clock. Noticing how exhausted I was I laid down on the bed right next to bed on the wall was a

square pad with two buttons. One had the word "talk" on it and the other had the word "light" on it. I pushed the light button and the overhead

light dimmed to about on quarter its initial brightness. It was still light enough for me to see what I was doing, but it was dark enough for me to

get some sleep, so I closed my eyes. The last thing that went through my mind before I drifted off was "_What the hell is going on?"_

05:03

I was woken up by the sound of two people talking outside my cell. One was the voice of a male, about twenty to twenty-five years of age. I

determined that he must be the one guarding my cell. The other voice was female, about twenty-two to twenty-six. "Look Sergeant, I know it's

against policy and you do have your orders, but if he doesn't get some nourishment soon, he's going starve, and no one on this base will without

me checking on it first. Understood?" the male sergeant then sighed and said, "Understood, Major. I let you in to see him but only for ten minutes

or I'll have to report this." "Fine. Is in anyone in the observation room." "No ma'am." "Alright open the door please." I then heard some beeping on

what I guessed was a keypad. The door opened with a hiss. The light over the door turned green and when the door closed it turned red again.

The overhead light was still dimmed so she must have though I was still asleep and it was also dim enough that I couldn't see any of her features.

She picked up the chair and set it down about three feet away from the bed. I could tell that she had blonde shoulder length hair. Before she sat

down I looked down and saw that she had a sidearm. She sat down and then said in a very quiet, angelic voice, "Who are you?" She said it in a

way that she thought I was still asleep. I responded in a firm voice, "That's what I would like to know about you…" she gasped and I pushed the

light button. "…Major." She had a very pretty face, like the face of an angel, to go along with he angel like voice. She looked about twenty five. She

wore a green class B Army uniform with a skirt. Her patch on left shoulder was one I had never seen before, but I could tell that she was with this

bases medical department. She then said, "Well I see you're awake. That's good." "You and the sergeant woke me up." "Oh well sorry. Um… I had

brought you some soup." She opened the small container that she had in her left hand and took a spoon out of her right pocket. She handed them

both to me. I gladly took them both. After a minute of eating she took out some sort of electronic device. She pushed some buttons on it and then

asked, "may I ask what you're name, rank, serial number, unit name, and branch of service is?" I then set the soup down and said, "You may.

Thomas Eugene Radford; Major; 311-90-0002; First Research and Development Battalion, Fort Bragg; United States Army." She then looked at me

with a shocked look on her face. She then said, "Major Tom Radford, The Major Tom Radford in charge of the MS Project?" I was kind wondering

why she was so shocked. I responded, "That is supposed to be a top secret project, major, but yes." She then punches some more buttons on the

device she had. Then there was a rapid chain of beeps. Then after about five seconds of the rapid beeps, there were three long beeps and after

that she was even more shocked. I asked, "Something wrong, major?" "Nn…nn…NO SIR…Uhh…uhh …I have to go I hope you enjoyed your soup."

She then ran out of the door. "What was all that about?" I said to myself. I then got up and went to the door. There was a small hatch that was

shoulder level, I opened it and said, "Sergeant…" "What?" "Did the major say anything when she came out?" "No, her face was very pale but she

also had a heavy blush in her cheeks. Did you do anything to her?" "No, all I did was tell her my name, rank, serial, and unit and then she hit some

buttons the device she had and then she had shocked look on her face and darted out." "Well what's your name?" "Major Tom Radford." There

was silence for a minute. I couldn't see the sergeants face because he was in some sort of futuristic body armor and a helmet with a face shield.

He then said, "What was that?" "My name is Major Tom Radford." "oh my god." "What?" "Uh…NOTHING SIR." "Ooookaaaay." I then closed the

hatch and looked up at the clock. It read 05:21.

06:03

I was sitting on the bed when I heard a sound from the speaker, "-crackle- Can you hear me?" I was a little skeptical as why someone wasn't in

the room, but I still responded, "Yes." "Okay, we will now begin this interrogation…" _"Interrogation?"_ the man continued, "Please state your full

name, rank, serial, unit, branch and time in service." This line was starting to get a little annoying, but procedures are procedures. "Thomas Eugene

Radford, Major, 311-90-0002, first research and development battalion at Fort Bragg, United States Army National Guard, eight years." There was a

silence for about two minutes and then the voice over the speaker said, "Uh… p…please restate your full name, rank and serial." _"Okay, now this is _

_getting irritating." _I responded, "Thomas…Eugene…Radford, Major, 311…90…0002." There was silence for about fifteen seconds and then a console

appeared on the right side of the mirror. It had a hand symbol on it. The voice then said, "Walk over to the console and place your right hand on

the scanner." So I got up, walked over to the "scanner," and placed my hand on it. A bright green line then passed under my hand almost as soon

as touched the scanner. It went down and then back up. After it was done the voice then said, "thank you, please put the chair in the middle of

the room, facing the mirror, and sit down." I did as I was told. About a minute after I sat down the voiced over the speaker said, "Well, at first we

had many questions for you, but now we only have four. First, are you affiliated with any kind of rebel extremist factions or similar that we are

currently in dispute with?" "I am an Officer of the United States Army National Guard so of course not." "Okay. Second, what was that machine that

you were working on when you were arrested?" "That is the RX-01 Mobile Suit. The brainchild of the MS Project, which was conceived by me."

"Thirdly, Can you tell us what you remember in the last forty-eight hours up to the time you were arrested?" "Yes I can. At 0645 on October 24th,

the 1st R&D Battalion had just finished preparations for the field testing of the RX-01 at Yuma Air Force Base in Yuma, Arizona. I was going…"

Ten minutes later

"…we had just finished testing the 100mm machine gun at about 1930. We were in the middle of testing the 180mm cannon when the instruments

in both Unit One and the control tower registered a strong electromagnetic interference. When I looked at the main screen a small pale blue ball of

light had appeared. It then suddenly grew and I called for help and then I blacked out. The next thing I remember was waking up in total

darkness. I flipped on the map light and realized that the emergency batteries were almost dead. So I blew hatch, walked out, and climbed over

the RX, past the head, to the reactors maintenance hatch. I opened the hatch saw on the status monitor that the reactor had initiated an

emergency shutdown. I was configuring the system for a minimum power startup when those soldiers came upon me. You know the rest." There

was silence for a minute, and then voice spoke again. "Okay, and lastly, what year is this?" "2018." There was silence for another minute and then

he said, "We're finished." About five minutes later a man about six feet tall and looking about fifty entered. He wore a Class A army green dress

uniform. His rank on shoulders indicated the he was a brigadier general. Upon seeing him, I immediately shot up, stood at attention and saluted.

He walked in front of me, saluted back and then said, "At ease before sprain something, Major." I relaxed a little bit but still kept my composure.

"Sit down on the bed, Major." I turned and sat on the bed. The general unbuttoned his jacket and sat backwards in the chair. He then started to

speak, "I'm Brigadier General Andrew Salinas, Commander of this base. Let me be the first to apologize for our treatment. You see we are currently

disputing with several extremist factions in this sector and when the patrol that arrested you detected you on their radar, they thought it was

some sort of new weapon. And it turns out we weren't too far from the truth." I interrupted him, "Apology accepted General, now would you please

tell what the hell is going on. Soldiers appearing out of thin air, aircraft I have never seen before, unit patches I have never seen before, people

turning pale when they hear my name and when did we become so futuristic, huh?" he pulled out an electronic device that was similar to device

the medical Major had. He punched some buttons and then said, "Computer, Requesting Physical and Military Data on Subject Thomas Eugene

Radford, Major. Founder of the MS Project. Audio format." The Device then spoke in an electronic voice, "SUBJECT THOMAS EUGENE RADFORD, BORN

ON 08 31 1987, BLOOD TYPE A POSITIVE. IQ 278. ENTERED FORMER UNITED STATES ARMY NATIONAL GUARD ON 06 03 2010. ENTERED WEST POINT

MILITARY ACADMEY ON 06 04 2010. GRADUATED 05 10 2013. GRADUATED TOP CADET. RECEIVED RANK OF FIRST LIEUTENANT ON 05 15 2013. FIRST

ASSINGMENT WITH FIRST RESEACRCH AND DEVELOPMENT BATTALION STARTED ON 06 12 2013. FOUNDED MS PROJECT ON 05 21 2015. RECEIVED

RANK OF CAPTAIN ON 11 21 2015. RECEIVED RANK OF MAJOR ON 02 23 2017. INCIDENT OCCURRED AT YUMA AIR FORCE BASE ON 10 24 2018 THAT

RESULTED IN THE MAJORS DISAPPEARANCE. AS A RESULT OF THIS INCIDENT, THE MS PROJECT WAS CANCELLED. THOMAS RADFORD WAS GIVEN A

POSTHUMOUS TWO-RANK PROMOTION TO COLONEL ON 11 02 2018. END OF FILE." The General then said, "Computer, Please state my location."

"CURRENT LOCATION OF BRIGADIER GENERAL SALINAS: CELL NUMBER 248, CELL BLOCK ALPHA, 2nd FLOOR, UED LOS ANTARES MILITARY BASE JAIL,

LOS ANTARES UED MILITARY BASE, BRAZIL, SOUTH AMERICA." The general then asked, "Computer, what is the Current time and date?" "CURRENT

TIME FOR THIS TIME ZONE: 0633 HOURS. CURRENT DATE: 01 11 2503." The last statement made me freeze. The general then spoke again, "As you

have just heard, Colonel, you have been presumed dead for just over four hundred and fifty years. And the only reason we believe your story over

the others where spies have impersonated people, is that everyone who is in any type of military entity has heard of you and the MS Project and

about the incident. No would dare impersonate you because they don't want the same thing to happen to them. It was such a freak accident that

remains unsolved, and therefore it freaks people out. You also have a lot of respect in the R&D Department." I then was able to speak again,

"I'm…supposed to be…dead?" "Maybe, maybe not. The investigation team that investigated the accident could not make heads or tails of what

happened. All they know is that a pale blue ball of light consumed the RX-01 and the two transports and then disappeared." There was a knock on

the door. The general said, "Come in." a lieutenant came in and said, "Excuse me sir, the engineers are back with that machine and the two

transports and something else." "What's that?" "A dog, male golden retriever. They said he had a collar on him, it said 'Max'." I jumped up and

yelled, "MAX?" "yeah." The general then said, "Oh yes. The investigation team also reported that before the ball of light disappeared, a dog ran

into the sphere and vanished and the sphere disappeared immediately after that." I then became frantic, "Can I please see him?" the general then

said, "Absolutely, come with me please."

06:45

Myself, General Salinas, and the Lieutenant made our way to the bases main hanger. One the way I asked the general, "General, before the

interrogation a medical major came into the cell. Do you by any chance know who she is?" "Why?" "I think that when she left she was blushing or

something." "Be careful what you say about that major around me colonel." I looked at him questioningly. He continued, "That major just happens

to be my daughter." I decided to shut my mouth. When we got to the personnel door leading to the hanger we were stopped by two men who

were in full body armor like the sergeant that was guarding me in my cell. They asked for our identification. I started to pull mine out but the

general stopped me and told me that mine was not valid and he told the men to let me pass. They then opened the door and we saw the RX. I

almost immediately looked around but I didn't have to wait long because from behind the transport that the RX was on, Max came running toward

me at full speed, barking happily, I haven't seen him like that since the time he got lost when he was a pup and I found him at an animal shelter,

and when he got to me, he tackled me and started smothering me with dog kisses. After about a minute of this I was able to get max off and then

I gave him a hug and I then started to cry because I then realized that in a way, Max and I we're alone in the future.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**2503**

01/12/2503

09:14

Max and I had apparently slept for almost fourteen hours. We were both exhausted from the trauma that we both incurred over the last forty-eight

hours. We were given orders by General Salinas to not wake up before we felt like waking up. Who wouldn't be tired after being transported to

another time, being arrested by soldiers appearing out of thin air, being interrogated, learning that the Earth you knew no longer existed, having a

new form of government that controlled all of the Earth under one flag called the United Earth Directorate, you got a posthumous two rank

promotion to Colonel, and to find out that you are twenty-nine "calendar" years old one minute and five hundred and eleven "calendar" years old

the next while still remaining twenty-nine "physical" years old. It was all very exhausting.

-Fifteen hours earlier-

01/11/2503

17:34

"Since your credentials check out and everything, we are going to issue standard identification to you. However you won't be able to access some

areas yet because we haven't conducted any retinal scans for you. We are going to be conducting numerous tests on you, but that won't happen

until the day after tomorrow." General Salinas explained. We had finished the basic tour of the base so I would at least know my way around. We

then made our way to the officer's barracks in building 2104 where the general said I would be staying for the next few weeks or so. When we got

there we turned to the right and walked down the long hall. "We'll put you in this room, number 102. 101 and 103 are occupied but their occupants

are currently deployed. So you shouldn't be disturbed. I already took the liberty of having some clothes delivered. They are our uniforms but they

are the style from your time. I suggest you try to get some sleep after I show you around." He pressed his thumb against a plate next to the door.

The color of the plate before the general pressed his thumb against the plate was red. When pressed his thumb to the plate, it flashed yellow and

did a series of rapid high pitched beeps. After two seconds the plate turn green, made steady, medium pitched tone and a computerized voice said,

"WELCOME GENERAL SALINAS." The general then said, "Computer, Close Room 102." The door then closed and the thumb plate turned red. It was

then that I noticed that the design of the door was the same as the door from my prison cell. The frame, overhead light, the whole bit. The general

then asked, "Press your thumb to the plate just like I did." So I pressed my thumb against the plate. The plate flashed yellow and beeped. It then

went back to red, and made a short, low pitched buzz. The computer voice said, "ACCESS DENIED." The general then said, "Computer, Record next

thumbprint for room 102 access. Authorization: Salinas Alpha Sierra 227529." "AUTHORIZATION ACCEPTED. PLEASE STATE NAME OF INDIVIDUAL

BEING RECORDED." The general then whispered, "press your thumb to the plate and say your rank and full name." I pressed my thumb to the pad

and said, "Colonel Thomas Eugene Radford." The thumb pad beeped and flashed yellow for about five seconds and then turned green and the

computer voice said, "RECORDING COMPLETE. WELCOME COLONEL RADFORD." The door then opened up and the general then entered the room

and said, "Come in, Colonel." I walked in to the room. It looked like a single hotel room from my time. When I first walked into the room,

immediately to my left was a kitchenette. It had a small two burner stove, sink, and a compact dishwasher. Going further into the kitchenette was

a door that led to the bathroom. Behind the kitchenette was a small walk-in closet that had a washer-dryer unit in it. Going past the kitchenette

was the main room. There was a twin sized bed next to wall that was closest to the bathroom. About three feet from the bed was a J-shaped desk

that wrapped around the two walls. If the desk was stretched out straight it would extend about eight feet. On the other side of the desk was a

window that looked over a small obstacle course. On the side opposite the desk was a small table with two chairs and next to it was what looked

like a TV. There was also a little alcove next to the sink. Above that was a control panel. Next to the bed was a doggie bed for max. All in all, it was

cozy. The General then said, "Normally we don't allow pets, but in yours and Max's case, we'll make an exception." "Thank you sir." "Now this won't

take long but let me explain a few things about the facilities. For example, that alcove next to the sink?" "Yeah?" "That's a food replicator."

"WHAT?" "Yeah a food replicator. Back in your time there was a show called 'Star Trek©' right?" "Uh…Yeah there was." "well we made that

technology possible about fifty years ago. All you do is walk up to it say what want and it will dispense it. Want to try it?" I hesitated because I

didn't want to get wrong. "Um… why don't you do it first so I know what to do." "Okay." He walked over to the replicator. He then turned toward

me and asked me, "Do you like coffee." "Ye…Yes. Um… Black" He then nodded and turned back to the replicator and said, "two coffees, one regular

with cream and sugar; the other decaf, black; both hot." The was some humming and particles in the air swirled around and in about one and a

half seconds there were two short mugs the appeared in the alcove filled with coffee. The general handed me one of the mugs. It was hot. He

started to drink his coffee, so I followed suit. It tasted like the coffee I remember. After we finished the general said, "You better get some sleep.

We'll start the tests the day after tomorrow so you can have time to recover form your ordeal." "Thank you sir." I said. He started to walk out but

then stopped before the door and said, "Oh, if you want music or TV, just say 'computer, music or TV.' Okay?" "Okay thanks." He then walked out

and the door closed behind him. I then decided that I would take a shower and go to bed. Max had already fallen asleep on the doggie bed. The

bathroom was like one of the ones in one of my old houses back in 2018. The difference was that there were control panels next to the shower

door, bath, sink, toilet, even the mirror. I couldn't find the light switch, so I walked in a said, "Um…Computer, Bathroom Lights Up." –Beep-beep-.

The lights came up and I could now see. I took off my clothes and walked up to the shower door and pressed the hot button on the control panel.

The water started running and the door opened. I stepped in and to my surprise, the water was just the right temperature. There was a control

panel on one of the walls in the shower. There were three buttons, the middle one red, the bottom one blue, and the top one half red, half green.

After about ten minutes of just letting the water splash on me, I pushed the red and green button and the water turned off. I stepped towards the

door and it opened. I grabbed a towel off the rack and stepped out of the bathroom. I walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer of

the three drawer dresser. Inside there was underwear, socks, both white and black, and under shirts. I grabbed some underwear and an

undershirt. I then opened the second drawer which contained PT clothes such as Grey T-shirts with the Letters UED on top and the word ARMY on

the bottom. It also contained PT Shorts and more socks. The bottom drawer contained Advanced Combat Uniform Jackets and pants. I wondered

why the soldiers wore that full body armor instead of the BDU. Anyway, I grabbed a PT shirt and shorts, put them on and then climbed into bed. I

then asked, "Computer, Time and date, Please." "Current time is 1742. Current date 01 11 2503." I then asked, "Computer, please play any kind of

music that's classical." The room was then filled with the sounds of a piano playing. It sounded very soothing. I then drifted off to sleep.

Fifteen hours later

After I woke up I felt something warm beside me. It turned out to be max. Apparently he had climbed on to the bed in the middle of the night. The

music was still playing. I then asked groggily, "Computer, Time." "Current time is 09:15" "Computer, One cup of Columbian coffee, extra strong,

hot." –Beep-Beep- I got out of bed walked to the kitchenette, grabbed the mug, and chugged the drink down. I then walked into the bathroom,

took a shower, went to the dress and put on a BDU. I was just putting on the socks when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." the door

opened to reveal the general. He was wearing a set of ACUs. He walked in and said, "Good Morning, Colonel. Did you sleep well?" "Yes, Sir. We

both did." Max was stretching and I heard bones crack. The general continued, "Well, I came by to drop off a few things for you. I see you found

the ACUs." "Yes Sir." "Well, I brought you some boots, a name plate and some birds." He then handed me a pair of boots, which I took and set

down on the floor he then handed me my nameplate which I promptly pined on my right breast pocket flap. Finally he handed me a Silver Eagle Pin

which represented the Colonel rank, he also handed me a pin that had a tank over two swords, which I guessed represented Armor. The General

continued, "Colonel, I was wandering if you wanted to do those tests today?" I thought for a second and then said, "Sure why not." "All right come

with me."

16:12

After many test, such as blood, urine, strength, IQ tests, and something called a TP/TK test, the general said that it was to test me if I had any

telepathic or telekinetic abilities. I was a little surprised that these technologically advanced people would believe in psychics. He said that the

regular tests results would be ready tomorrow, but the TP/TK Test would take about a week to get the results. Anyway the general was kind

enough to take me to dinner with his daughter after we were all done. I wondered why he did that. We talked about various things regarding both

the years 2503 and 2018. But all this time, major Salinas was very quiet. I looked over to her. She was blushing, and was acting very nervous. I

then asked her, "Is something wrong, major?" She responded, stammering, and blushing ten more shades of red, "Uh…UH…N…No…sir." I Then

asked, "Major, may ask your name?" "…Madison…sir." "That's a very nice name." "Thank you." She said it very timidly. After she said thank you, the

general started chuckling. I was confused. I thought _"If this was an anime, I would be having a big question mark floating over my head." _After a very

hearty meal, I asked the General if I could go and see the RX-01. He said it was okay. So the three of us went to the base's main hanger. When

we got there we all showed our IDs to the guards and they let us in. When we entered I had a feeling of wonder. Due to the fact that I had

accepted that I was stuck here in the future, I decided that if I could get permission from the UED to restart the MS Project, I could use all of the

advanced technology and materials of the twenty-sixth century earth. When we entered the major squealed and ran for the RX. She stopped and

gazed upon it with amazement and what looked like joy. The general then chuckled again like he did at dinner. I asked, "Something wrong

General?" he took a few seconds to look at his daughter and then the RX-01. "My daughter is finally able to see it." "Huh?" "When she was

younger, she was fascinated with MS Project. About twenty years after your disappearance, they made everything regarding the MS Project public.

After you disappearance, several people in the 1st R&D wanted to continue the MS Project in your honor, but your government decided that it was

too dangerous. In fact, your government decided to hold a world meeting with all of the countries of the world to tell them the results of the MS

Project. That was when the MS Project was made public, at that world meeting. Every world leader was there from every single country including

the third world countries. The United States passed all of the information around to every person at that assembly and by unanimous vote; every

country agreed that they would not start any project similar to the MS Project. Along with them coming together for that purpose they also decided

that they were all there because they wanted all become unified for many reasons. And twenty years after that meeting is when they dissolved

there political borders and decided to become one unified nation ." I decided to finish his sentence, "The UED?" "No, the UPL, United Powers

League." "So my failed project brought the world together." "Yes, it did. But something happened about fifty years later. The major superpowers

decided that they would eliminate those who were, How should I say this, 'Insufficient,' in other words those who had were not suitable for military

or any kind of work, were hunted and killed. It was a genocide that resulted in over two billion people dying. After fifty years of this, everyone

decided that they couldn't do that anymore. They had another world meeting and in 2139 and UED was formed, three hundred and sixty-four years

ago." "I see…" After hearing his explanation I was grim. After a minute, I continued, "...But that still doesn't explain why you were chuckling a

minute ago." "Well, you see, every detail regarding The MS Project was put into the history books. When Madison was ten she started reading

history. She happened to come across the MS Project. After reading that she did every type of research into the MS Project. Suffice to say she was

fascinated by you and your project. When she first entered the military, she wanted to go to a branch that might allow her to restart the MS

Project. But because she has a minor mental condition, she was put into her second choice, medical. She is a doctor, but her hobby is studying

everything she can about you and the MS Project." "Well that explains the amazed look on her face right now and it explains the reason why she

darted out the cell with a heavy blush on her face. What's her condition?" "She has Attention Deficit Disorder." "General, I have ADD." "the

standards of your military for certain fields were different then what they are now." The general and I stared up at the standing RX for a little while

Madison stood right up next to it looking like she just wanted to reach out and touch it. I asked the general if it was alright if I went up there. He

said yes. So I went up to Madison, who was entranced by the RX. I stood next to her and said, "You studied it all your life knowing that you would

never see one and now here you are looking at the very first mobile suit with its creator. Amazing isn't it?" "…um…yes sir. It is amazing." I then

walked to the right foot to where there was a control hatch. I opened the hatch and pushed a button. The cockpit hatch opened and the extension

arm came out and the pilot wire, which allows the pilot to be lowered to the ground or raised to the cockpit. Just as I was about to ride up to the

cockpit, a captain came into the hanger and announced, "Excuse me General, Colonel, Major, I have an Urgent Message for the General from UED

GHQ." The General said, "Go ahead." The captain said, "It reads 'to Brigadier General Salinas, Los Andares, from GOA Hayward, Washington.

Message: GOA, General Staff, Sect. of Defense and Civ. Dr are arriving at Los Andares in two hours to investigate report of possibility that Colonel

Radford of the MS Project has appeared at your base.' End message. Message transmitted at 1529." The general said, "Thank you, Captain.

Dismissed." I then said, "Well, here we go."

**(A/N: the back story about the UPL and the UED are made up. whether that's how the got their start, i don't know.) **


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Requesting Permission to Restart**

01/12/2503

17:50

"…Well when I first saw the report I didn't believe it. But here is living proof, 'the' Colonel Thomas Radford, Creator of the MS Project, is alive and

well." The General of the UED Army, General Hayward said. There were thirteen people seated in the base headquarters conference room. The ten

man investigation team, consisting of the GOA, General Staff, The Secretary of Defense, and a Civilian Scientist, had arrived just thirty minutes ago.

During those thirty minutes, they confirmed that the large robot in Los Antares' Main Hanger was the Real RX-01, and that I was indeed 'former'

Major Thomas Radford. I responded to the GOA's statement, "well I sure hope I'm alive and well, General. Now in the four hundred and eighty five

years since my disappearance, has anyone figured out how or why I suddenly disappeared from Yuma on 10/24/2018?" Dr. Sanford, the Civilian

Scientist answered, "Colonel, Despite the four hundred and eighty five years of investigations, we have only come up with theory's and that's all."

"I see." Dr. Sanford continued, "However, there is one theory that came up about two hundred years ago that seems to hold up very well and

that's the theory of TDH's or Temporal Displacement Holes." I responded, "Temporal Displacement Holes? Okay I know that the word 'temporal'

means having to do with time, correct?" Dr. Sanford acknowledged, "Correct, because as the investigations continued it was found that there have

been similar incidents like yours both before and after your disappearance, but neither before nor after your disappearance did any thing remotely

close to what has become know as the MS Project incident ever happened, I mean things like trees, road signs and small scale things have

disappeared and have reappeared after a random amount of time and at random locations. But the MS Incident was the only large scale

disappearance ever and was the longest disappearance ever. So that's why the TDH Theory stands up so well. Also, the total amount of similar

cases is numbered at seven. Five before the MS Incident and one after it which occurred seventy years after the MSI." One of the Generals from

the General Staff chimed in, "The MS Incident investigation team concluded that the reason for the disappearance of the RX-01 was a reactor

malfunction because the reactor design and materials used were new and relatively untested. That and the "then" unknown blue ball of light that

consumed the RX-01 and two military transports, was the sole reason that MS Project was cancelled indefinitely." I pondered what I had heard for

about two minutes. The next one to speak was Major Salinas because both she and General Salinas were there. "Um General Hayward, if I may

ask something please?" "Go ahead Major." "If there have been similar incidents like the MSI, why wasn't there an investigation regarding them,

sir" General Hayward chuckled for about half a second before saying, "four words major, Cover-up and superstition." I then said, "Cover up and

superstition, Sir?" "Yes, Colonel. The incident after the MSI was covered up because they didn't the public to panic thinking that soon every one

was going to disappear. The first five were regarded as hallucinations or ghosts. As you probably have heard, the MSI was the only one to make

world news." I nodded. After about two minutes the Secretary of Defense said, "well I think that that's all. It is good to see that you are alive and

well. Just be aware that the general public will eventually catch on to your being alive. Just be aware of that." "Yes, Sir." Everyone started packing

the papers and stuff when I suddenly said, "Uh, General Hayward?" "yes, Colonel?" "Um…Uh…nothing." The general then sighed heavily and said,

"Colonel, I do not like it when someone gets my attention and then takes back what they were going to say. Please, say it." I hesitated for a

second and then said, "Um, with the generals, the staff and the secretary of defenses permission, if after thorough and surgical precision testing,

would it be in way possible to restart the MS Project, Sir?" I heard Madison gasp quietly. General Hayward looked around at the staff and then the

SOD. The SOD nodded and the general then said, "Permission granted to conduct testing on the RX-01. The testing will be monitored very closely. I

will rescind the cancellation of the project and put it on hold status, however, final approval to restart the project will come from the UED President,

after he reviewed the results of the testing. Understood?" "Completely sir, thank you." After the staff and the SOD left and the GOA myself,

Madison, and General Andrew Salinas were left. Andrew walked up to General Hayward and whispered something. I couldn't hear them. Madison

asked me, "What could they be talking about, sir" I looked over to her and then back to the generals and said, "I don't know." After about five

minutes they were done speaking and we went to the hummer while the general went to his transport with the other generals. As Andrew and

Madison were taking me back to the officers barracks, he revealed what was said between himself and General Hayward, "Madison, who is the

next best person on your team under you?" "Um…Major Pelly. Why?" "I was just asking because you will need to find a good person to take over

as the bases Chief Medical Officer." I asked the General for her, "Why is that sir?" "Because she is transferring fields. She is now going to be a

Lieutenant Colonel and Brigade XO for the First R&D Brigade for Los Antares." She was shocked. The sergeant the was driving interrupted,

"Begging the Generals pardon I could not help but overhear your conversation, but there is no First R&D for Los Antares or anywhere else in the

UED, Sir." The General responded, "You are pardoned Sergeant and you are correct. The First R&D will be forming in about one to three weeks." I

was somewhat shocked, but I kept my cool when I asked, "who is going to be the BC, Sir?" "I'm looking at him." That shocked the rest of me. but

he wasn't finished. He looked to toward the front, "Sergeant?" "Yes sir." "what I'm about to say, you cannot repeat. Is that clear?" "Crystal, Sir."

He looked back at me and said, "and, If the President approves, You will be in charge of the forming the 1st MS Brigade with you as its

commander." That just made me freeze. The next one to speak was Madison, "Sir, Why are you making me Brigade XO?" "Because you and the

Colonel here have the most knowledge of the MS Project than anyone alive. Its true that I should use a Goliath commander to fill the XO spot but I

can tell that the RX and anything similar is going to be a lot different than a Goliath." I spoke up, "Uh, Sir. You lost me after the first Goliath. I may

have been briefed on policy and history of the UED, But I know crap about your military forces." "Oh I'm sorry. The goliath is a mechanized infantry

unit. It has the same characteristics as your mobile suits, but it is much smaller and lacks firepower. Look it up sometime, maybe you can use some

of the goliaths systems and incorporate them into the RX." "I'll do that."

-Ten minutes later-

"Computer, please display information regarding the UED mechanized infantry unit Goliath." –beep-beep- the goliath was a two-legged

mechanized walking unit that looked similar to the AT-ST from the Star Wars movies. It was equipped with 20mm auto cannons and hellfire missile

packs and it had room for one person, the pilot. It has a basic targeting and radar system that was designed to search and acquire targets from

five hundred yards. I was thinking that was pretty short range for a mechanized infantry unit until I read that it was because the goliath was used

primarily for anti-air defense and heavy machine gun support for ground infantry. After looking at the specs for the goliath I pulled up the other

types of units that the UED used. The units included the Marine, which was the primary fighting infantry unit, the firebat which was a flamethrower

unit, the medic and SCV which was the primary construction unit. I then moved on to the armor units which included the vulture speed bike, the

goliath and the arclite siege tank. The aerial units included the wraith attack fighter, the dropship, which was the unit that picked me and those

soldiers up when I first arrived in this amazing time, the valkarie missile frigate, the explorer class science vessel, and the behemoth class battle

cruiser. What was confusing was that there was no info on the disappearing soldiers who arrested me. I figured there files were classified because

they were in the Special Forces. I looked up at the red digital clock above the screen. It read 18:43. Max was taking a nap so I decided to take one

to.

01/13/2503

03:58

I must have been very tired because Max and I slept until four in the morning. I looked at the clock and decided I would do some morning PT. So I

got out of bed took off my BDUs and put on my PT Uniform. While I was putting it on I noticed a package just inside the door. I went over to it and

picked it up. It had a barcode and my name on it. There was no return address. So I opened the package and found a blue and yellow reflective

vest inside. On the back it had UED Army on it. On the front was a patch that read "COL RADFORD." Also inside the package was a letter that read,

'Tom, I figured you're going to do PT sometime, so I got you a reflective vest and some running shoes. The PT area nearest you is the basic training

area. Here are the directions. Hope to see you there.' He made a hand drawn map. It also had a time written on it that said 0430. The PT Field was

about five minutes away. Inside the package was another reflective vest that looked like it was made for dogs. On both sides it had WO1 MAX. I

guess the general pulled a few strings if he was able to get permission to have Max be a Warrant Officer. "Max?" max woke up, stretched, and

came over to me. "Look max. You have been promoted." I then put the vest on him and he wagged his tail. I then finished putting on my PT

Uniform, put on my vest, and we went out. I didn't put a leash on max because I knew he would not run off. We went downstairs and walked out.

The morning air was crisp and inviting. We walked down the road past the area mess hall and past the area administration building. We arrived at

the PT Area where a few drill sergeants were getting loosened up. When the drill sergeant in charge saw me with a dog, he started to walk over

to me. I think he was about ready to chew me out, but when he saw my patch he saluted and called, "GOOD MORNING, SIR" I saluted back and

said, "Drill Sergeant, were you about to chew me out for having a dog here and be honest." "Yes I was about to because I thought you were

another sergeant at first but then I saw your patch a saw that you are a Colonel." "You're forgiven this time, drill sergeant. Now get back to

loosening up before everyone else gets here." He saluted and said, "YES SIR." He went back to the platform at the far side of the field.

04:28

Several Platoons of Soldiers started to come on to the PT area. As the fifth platoon was getting situated, general Salinas drove up in his hummer

and walked up to me, in full PT Gear. I saluted him and said, "Good morning, General." He saluted and dropped his salute and said, "Good Morning,

Colonel. I see you brought Warrant Officer Max with you." "Yes sir." "How did you sleep?" "Well enough that a short nap turned into a good nights

rest. I closed my eyes at about 1830 and woke up at four." "Ha-ha." Well were about to start, lets go." "Yes Sir. Oh where's Madison?" "Still

asleep." We all went through an hours worth of PT, including push-ups, sit-ups, flutter kicks, side-straddle hop, etc. and all the while max sat next

to me, never barking. After the all that was done the drill sergeant in charge dismissed the platoons. The general, Max and I went to the hummer

and the general drove me to the officer's barracks so I could change. I decided to wear ACU's since they were comfortable. After I changed, I

cooked a breakfast of eggs, hash browns, some bacon, toast, and Orange juice. Max got a double helping of wet dog food. After the

hearty meal, I called the motor pool and asked if they could send me a hummer. After we got ready we went down stairs and waited for the

hummer. When it got there the sergeant driving asked where I wanted to go I told him base headquarters. When we got there, the general was

just pulling in to the parking lot. We walked in together and he said, when we got to his office, "Tom, I just go the official notice. MS Project restart

is a go."


End file.
